


The Right Kind of Wrong.

by SkyLynnx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Hiding, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Parent(s), Past Relationship(s), Surprises, dark themes, oppression of benders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynnx/pseuds/SkyLynnx
Summary: In this canon divergence, Avatar Korra comes to Republic city to end the oppression of benders at the hands of Future Industries CEO, Hiroshi Sato. She won't be able to do it alone, as help from the most unlikely of sources, the CEO's daughter, Asami Sato joins Korra in her fight.This is a new (possibly) series, however if you have read my previous work, you know there will be angst and cliffhangers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always wanted to do a fic with bending in it, as well as the technology that was available in Korra's time. Of course, I will be taking some liberties, but there won’t be any cell phones or internet, that sort of thing.
> 
> I probably should have taken a break from writing, instead of writing something new even before finishing my other series. But I fear that if I stop writing for any length of time, I won’t pick it back up again for a long time, as writing has helped me a lot ever since the beginning of Cops and Lawyers. Any who enough about that…
> 
> Hope you guys like it… or hate it… any feedback is fine with me.  
The title is after the song by LeAnn Rimes

The CEO of Future Industries stood looking over Republic city from one of the larger towers, situated in the heart of the city. Turning sharply, he faced a tall woman with long raven hair and green eyes. His daughter looked so much like his deceased wife.

"Asami… you have your orders. Find her and bring her back." The CEO, Hiroshi Sato said, hands behind his back.

The young woman nodded as she slipped on a black and red glove, turning her hand to look at her palm, there was a faint blue disc capable of producing an electrical charge that could kill or stun. On the top was a modified barrel made from platinum that fired tranquilizer darts, capable of incapacitating someone and was very useful on benders.

"You be careful though." Hiroshi warned, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I will dad. She won't know what hit her." Asami reassured with a smile.

"Good, because this woman is like no other bender and may hold the key to bringing them back. And we can’t have that.” Hiroshi said as he kissed Asami's forehead.

And with that she headed out. Asami made her way to the docks, where a ship from the southern water tribe was docking and that’s where she would find the bender known as the Avatar. It was after dark, so benders weren't allowed to be out unless otherwise stated, so the streets weren’t that busy. This city and by extension the world wasn’t always like this, in fact the oppression of benders only really started over 10 or so years ago. Asami was too young to really remember what it was like back then, but now though if you were a bender, you always had to be looking over your shoulder.

Stopping on the street corner, the docks just in sight. She checked her watch; she was early, nothing left to do but wait.

Asami always wondered what it would be like to be one, she'd probably be a firebender because of her heritage, as both her parents were from the Fire Nation. However, there were three more types of elemental benders. Waterbenders, could use water to heal and turn it into razor sharp ice shards, they were usually from either the northern or southern water tribes.

From the Earth Kingdom were the earthbenders, some of the stronger ones could move large amounts of earth, good for digging and building. Some earthbenders could also bend metals, except platinum. The Republic city police force were made up of metalbenders, their cables were equally effective against non benders and benders alike.

There were airbenders and she didn’t know much about them. There used to be lots, but now though they were all but gone. Several lived here on air temple island in the city’s bay, and possibly others elsewhere. They used the air around themselves to create powerful gusts. Her dad hated firebenders the most though, they had killed her mother when Asami was about eight and that’s what started her dad down the path of oppressing all benders.

Future Industries used to be largely into making vehicles, known as Satomobiles, and while the company still made vehicles, its focus now had turned into a worldwide security company with the goal of keeping benders in line. Her father basically owned Republic city, even the Chief of police, a strong earth and metal bender was kept in line with threats of killing the Chief's family, if she didn’t cooperate. She led the metal bending force and kept crime low in the city. The only other benders that were most useful were the water ones, they were used as healers.

The ship’s horn loudly announced its presence in the bay, it would be time soon. Even though Asami had grown up disliking benders, they never really bothered her. She had gone to school with some and other times she would see them being exploited, especially earthbenders, although as technology advanced their earth moving skills weren't used as much. Even healing techniques were advancing to the point where waterbenders may no longer be needed. It took an experience bender to be able to heal and there was the chance injuries wouldn’t be healed entirely.

The horn sounded again and Asami could see the ship's bow heading for the docks. Adjusting her long sleeved black with red accent jacket, to cover her gloved hand somewhat, she thought it best to get closer.

Her father always said the Avatar was the key to all the benders, without the Avatar, they would all eventually die out. That had nearly happened with airbenders. For nearly 20 years the world had gone without an Avatar and what a time for one to show up, when the lives of all benders were on the line.

Asami wasn’t sure on how to kill the Avatar, after all the spirit was reincarnated every time the old one died, so killing this woman wouldn’t be enough, the spirit needed to die.

The larger steel ship docked, and the passengers begun to disembark, Asami's eyes widened in surprise, was that the Avatar? She was just a kid, in her water tribe outfit, and three ponytails, one in the middle and two on either side. Granted, Asami was only 21 but hardly looked it.

There were Future Industries security personnel awaiting the passengers and that gave Asami an idea.

The Avatar handed her passport over, it clearly said she was a waterbender, so the guards immediately pulled her aside for questioning. It wasn’t that benders couldn't travel; it was just harder for them.

"What is your business in this city?" the male guard asked.

"Visiting?" the Avatar said smugly.

"And why would you want to visit this city knowing its reputation?" a female's voice asked, making the Avatar and two guards turn to face the voice.

"Miss Sato? Why are you here?"

"Business." She simply replied, eyes never leaving those blue ones.

The Avatar narrowed her eyes, clearly seeing the Future Industries logo, a black half cog on a red background on her shoulders. Just great, she thought more security checks.

"I want her cuffed.” Asami demanded, before asking. “What’s your name?” She had completely forgotten it.

"Korra." it was one of the guards as he handed her passport over. Asami skimmed over it, she was a waterbender from the south, with blue eyes, brown hair, and was only 19 years old. Handing Korra her passport back, she spoke.

"We will be taking you in for questioning."

"What? Why? I haven't done anything wrong." Korra said upset, if this Sato woman hadn’t interfered, she would have gotten released.

"I have reason to believe that you are the Avatar." Asami said with a smirk as Korra's eyes widened a little.

"And what if I am?" Korra demanded.

"Then you will have to certainly come with me, if you are not the Avatar, then we'll let you go, and you can enjoy your visit." this tall woman explained and emphasized the visit part.

Korra was not going to let herself be cuffed and with a few quick movements was spraying water at the guards and took off. Asami quickly told the guards to stay put, she would chase.

Korra needed to lose her pursuer and get to the resistance, things had gone sideways in a hurry. As she was going to look behind herself, she felt a sharp and quick pain on her bicep. Looking at the spot, a line of blood was appearing. Damn, that was close, that woman probably used a tranquilizer dart.

Asami cursed, Korra had moved at the last second and she missed, reloading on the fly, they came upon a small plaza and Korra slowed her pace. The Avatar had stumbled into an ambush. A dozen guards came out of hiding, dart guns all pointing at her. She tried to metal bend them but couldn't. Korra gritted her teeth, they were made from platinum.

"Surrender Avatar." Asami said coming further into the plaza. Korra whirled on her pursuer. She could use her bending to get out of this situation, but there was a high probability she would get hit with a dart in the process. As the tall woman with green eyes came closer, Korra noticed one of the guards pointing at the woman's back and not her. This gave the Avatar an idea, if she remembered correctly Miss Sato was the CEO's daughter, an engineer and heiress to Future Industries.

Asami heard the distinct sound of a dart gun being fired and turned just enough to see it poised at her. Suddenly a rock wall was in her face and she looked back at the Avatar, who had bent another rock wall partially around herself as more darts were fired.

"Come on!" Korra yelled taking Asami's hand.

Confused as to why her own guards would attack her and by the fact this woman had helped her, she blindly let the Avatar lead her away. After several minutes, Asami broke free of Korra's grasp.

"Stop!" Asami demanded as she raised her gloved hand ready to fire.

Korra had let go and took a step back, narrowing her blue eyes on green ones and just as Korra was going to spring into action, Asami stumbled forward, then to her hands and knees. She had been hit in the back of the shoulder with a dart in all the chaos.

"Damnit!" She cursed, what in the spirits was going on? It must have been a mistake.

"Well well, looks like the tides have changed, Miss Sato… or do you prefer Asami?" Korra said mockingly as she stood over the woman, who had since laid on her back. Asami's body and eyes felt heavy and she was losing consciousness quickly.

"You lose." Korra said as she crouched by her. This was it, she had failed and was probably going to meet her mother soon, the last thing she saw was Korra's blue eyes and smug grin.

She was laying on something a little soft, she forced her eyes open to a dimly lit concrete room. Her head ached and she still felt sluggish. Rolling her head to the side, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. To her surprise, she was alive and there in the middle of the room was Korra, sitting on a backwards facing chair, still with a smug grin.

"I'm going to—" Asami's angry voice was cut off as she tried to roll off the bed and realized her right arm was chained to the wall and she could only move enough to sit up.

"Damn!" She yelled in not only pain but frustration.

"Easy there… or you'll dislocate your shoulder." Korra said, very amused by Asami’s fighting spirit.

Asami huffed. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Right to business, I see." Korra said as she stood. "If your father ever wants to see you again, he better cooperate with our demands."

Asami scoffed, "if you even think about hurting me, my father will make sure all benders suffer."

Korra folded her arms across her chest. "I'm the Avatar and I'm here to unite all benders and when I do, he won't know what hit him."

Asami rolled her eyes, while shaking her head. "You’re just a kid."

"With the backing of a resistance force and the power of all four elements." To emphasize her point, she lit her fist on fire and allowed her eyes to glow white.

Asami's eyes widened, the Avatar state, which gave her a boost to her abilities.

Letting the display fade, Korra grinned. "Face it Asami, the oppression of benders will end, starting today."

And with that Korra left the cell. Only a few feet away from the room Korra leaned against the concrete wall, that display of her Avatar state took more out of herself then she thought. Further confirming she was not entirely in control of all the elements. She was only truly confident in her abilities as a waterbender, her least confident element was air. But that would all change, she just needed the right training.

Korra had managed to get Asami to air temple island via an underground sewer access tunnel, then to a small cove with an awaiting boat. Using her waterbending she quickly made it to the island, where Tenzin, one of the few remaining airbenders lived with his family. The island also represented the last hope for benders especially in this city. Korra really didn't know why Future Industries hadn't destroyed or taken control of the island, surely, they must know many benders sought refuge there.

With a deep breath, Korra was ready to head up stairs to meet the leaders of this resistance. Upstairs on the main level of the air temple, that was converted into a house, Korra wasn't surprised to see Tenzin and his big sister Kya, a waterbender, but what was the Chief of police doing here?

"Korra, it’s good to see you." Tenzin said with a little smile as Kya hugged her.

"Wish it was better circumstances but… anyways what’s with a Chief?"

"You do realize that Mr. Sato will have my police force searching the entire city for his daughter. So… thanks for that." The Chief was not impressed.

"Tell him the truth… he must know that there’s a resistance. He'll get his daughter back when we come to a compromise on the treatment of benders." Korra suggested, the Chief scoffed at that idea before looking at Tenzin.

"Tell her, that’s a terrible idea."

"Take it easy, Lin. She maybe on to something." Kya interjected, Korra's idea did have some merit.

The Avatar just gave the Chief a, ‘I told you look.’

"Lin, tell Mr. Sato you think the resistance has Asami, at least it will give us time to--" He was cut off.

"Time to do what? If she isn’t returned safely then he will start killing benders and even if he agrees to our terms, what’s stopping him from going back to his old ways once Asami is returned." Lin pointed out and when no one answered she continued. "I’m the one who has to work with him or suffer the consequences and I’m not so sure I can stall for long, while we think of something."

As the threesome started talking about other ideas, Korra was lost in thought.

“Then we have to convince Asami, that benders aren’t bad, so she can convince her dad to change his ways.” Korra suddenly spoke, making all three pause and stare at her.

“You’re just full of terrible ideas, aren’t you?” Lin rolled her eyes, wondering how this kid got picked to be the Avatar.

“Do you have a better idea?” Korra said throwing up her hands.

“When Asami was eight, her mother was killed by firebenders and that’s when Hiroshi started his oppression of benders…. So good luck convincing her or her father.” Lin explained, and by the Avatar’s expression she had no idea.

All was quiet as Korra looked off to the side, to a window that overlooked the city. The only reason she had been able to bring Asami back here was because those guards had purposely hit her.

“I might be able to convince Asami to join us.” Korra suggested.

"I got to get back to the city. I'll do what I can." Lin said before leaving.

"Korra, you'll have to stay here on the island, no doubt the security forces will be on the lookout for you." Tenzin said looking towards the Avatar who nodded, but had a question.

"Are we going to start my airbending training tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure… we will soon though." Tenzin shook his head lightly.

And with that Korra excused herself.

Asami wasn’t getting out of her restraints, so she had a lot of time to think. First on her mind was why would one of her dad's security forces deliberately use a tranquilizer dart on her? Maybe that guard was acting on his own? Or maybe her dad didn't trust her to bring the Avatar in. She had been sympathetic in the past towards benders, because they all couldn't be bad. Then there was the Avatar, she did help her, she could have left her there and took off. Although she was a prisoner now, so helping her was probably more of a convenient way to capture her. She wondered how Korra would put a stop to the oppression of benders, it didn’t seem very likely that she would be able to and it would be only a matter of time before she was released or her dad would tear this city apart to find her.

As the door to her cell opened Korra walked in and Asami was immediately sitting up, wondering what she could want.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." Korra started her hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"What kind of game are you playing now?" Asami asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Look, we both know you were shot on purpose. So, there's something else going on." Korra said trying hard not to get upset.

"Why don't you let me go and I'll ask my dad." Asami suggested then tugged slightly on her chain.

"You think it’s that easy?" Korra raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes… maybe the guard was acting on his own, maybe he sympathizes with the benders." Asami said, she had time to think of many scenarios.

Then silence, Korra knew what she had to do. As the silence stretched out, Asami finally broke it.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" She asked as the Avatar folded her arms across her chest.

"Let you go back to your dad… tomorrow." Korra said, realizing that convincing her that not all benders were bad probably wasn't going to happen.

"Why the change of heart?" Asami dared to ask.

"Because in finding you, your dad will hurt innocent benders in the process." Korra said with a sigh. Capturing this woman seemed like a good idea but after talking to the other three, it was probably best she let Asami go. Granted, Korra didn't know the Chief of police well but she didn't want to see her get hurt.

Seeing as there was nothing else to talk about Korra turned to leave.

"I don't exactly share my dad's opinions of benders." Asami said in a low voice.

"Don't exactly? So, you do… somewhat share his ideas." Korra stopped to answer over her shoulder. "I very much doubt that your moth--" the Avatar was cut off by Asami's angry voice.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother! You know nothing about her or what happened." and the heiress tugged on her chain, wanting to lunge at Korra, who had since turned, thinking Asami certainly had a temper.

"I know enough, that it is because of her death, your dad started down the path of oppressing benders."

Asami remained quiet, green eyes narrowed on blue ones.

"Screw you!"

Korra laughed, "is that an invitation?" and Asami's face became redder with anger but was that tears in the corners of her eyes? if it was, then the Avatar felt sort of bad now.

Asami had been seated on the edge of the bed, hands gripping the edge as she hung her head. She pulled weakly at her chained-up arm, trying to adjust the metal cuff around her wrist, which was starting to scrape at her skin.

"I'm sorry." Korra said softly.

"Go away." Asami's hurt voice said as she adjusted herself to lay down, back facing the Avatar.

This was not helping Korra’s cause, thinking she had just made Asami's opinion of benders worsen.

A few sniffles were heard along with the jingling of the chain. More than anything Asami wished she hadn’t gone with Korra. Maybe that guard did just miss and if she wouldn’t have followed, she'd probably be home in her own bed.

She wanted her dad and she really wanted her mom, she always made things better when Asami was younger. Korra had a point though, her mother would not approve of what her father was doing now. Hiroshi was no longer trying to seek justice for his murdered wife, he was seeking vengeance now.

Then Asami watched as the latch of her cuff was undone, Korra must be metal bending it. Once off, her wrist was raw and bleeding some and she tucked it close to her body. There was no sense in trying to escape, Korra was right there and would only stop her.

"Let me see your wrist, I can heal it. I know its bleeding." Korra said, her voice much closer.

"I said go away. You'll be releasing me tomorrow anyways." Asami's reply was muffled, even through the material of her jacket, she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder.

"I never meant to hurt you. I’m sorry that your mother died because of firebenders…. I couldn't…" Korra's words faltered, she couldn't imagine losing either of her parents.

The engineer shifted to lay on her back as Korra took a step back, oddly enough, Asami found herself missing the contact. Korra saw the tear tracks, her red and puffy eyes, as feelings of guilt welled up inside her and was that desire as well?

Asami had gotten to a sitting position and noticed the door was shut and probably locked, even if Korra wasn't a bender, Asami very much doubted she would be able to take her on, the Avatar was certainly very fit and therefore strong.

"If I let you heal me then will you leave me alone?" Asami asked and Korra nodded.

Coming to kneel in front of the heiress, as she held out her wrist. Korra made a subtle gesture to a bowl of water on a table at the end of the bed. Asami watch somewhat amazed as Korra bent the water towards her injury, the Avatar’s hands glowed a faint blue and just like that Asami's wrist was healed, even the pain was gone.

"I’ve always been fascinated by benders and their abilities." Asami confessed looking at her wrist and letting her other hand pass over it.

"Yeah?" Korra said with a little smile. "Maybe we should work together instead of against." Korra suggested as she stood.

"I don't think that would work." Asami said defeated as she looked up at the woman.

"Why not? A bender and a non bender working together... We could be the example." Korra insisted and as Asami rose to her full height, she was little taller than Korra. Bracing herself thinking Asami was going to do something but nothing happened, they just stood there, not even an arm's length away.

Thinking she could just calmly walk out, leaving her prisoner uncuffed for the rest of the night, Korra was about to turn when Asami shoved her backwards, instinctually she grabbed the front of Asami's jacket and pulled her forward, amazingly they didn’t fall to the ground, but something equally as amazing happened. Korra kissed Asami and that desire she had been feeling earlier filled her entire body.

Why was she letting this smug bender kiss her? Maybe because ever since seeing her at the docks, she felt something for this young woman and it wasn’t anger or dislike, it was something that felt better, desire.

Without really realizing it Asami's arms came around Korra's neck and she was being guided backwards to the bed. Before Asami knew it, the Avatar was straddling over her hips, starting to kiss her neck. But just as suddenly Korra pulled back and got off backing away, her hand going to her mouth.

"Oh, spirits what have I done?" Korra said more to herself then anything.

"Hey you kissed me." Asami said sitting up, smoothing her clothes out.

"You shoved me!" Korra blurted out.

Asami snickered, "I guess my earlier statement was an invitation. But maybe you should keep it in your pants."

"What?!" Korra exclaimed fists clenched at her sides. "I’m all woman, if you haven't noticed."

Asami was having fun now, seeing the Avatar get all hot and bothered. "Yeah, I see that… you are certainly one scared little woman… but a woman nonetheless." 

Korra was pissed and her body just reacted, and both her fists were bathe in white hot flames before turning orange. Asami's eyes widened, out of all the benders, the fire ones scared her the most and the Avatar must have noticed, because she extinguished her flames.

"You don’t have much control over the other elements, do you?" The engineer's words were more of a statement then a question.

"On second thought, I don't think working together is a very good idea." Korra ignored the previous comment and not letting Asami reply, she left closing and locking the door with a thud.

Asami flopped back on to the bed hands running through her dark hair, thinking what in the world just happened?

Once in the corridor Korra had gripped the sides of her head, thinking, what have I done? Why would I kiss her like that? Korra was frustrated, as she let her arms drop and what did Asami mean that she was scared, she was the spirits damn Avatar, what did she have to be scared about? Although Asami did have a point, she wasn't in complete control of her bending, other than water. Korra couldn’t stay in the Avatar state for long nor could she stop her abilities from emerging when she got angry. One thing was for sure, Asami was a great kisser and that neck was so….

"Stop Korra!" She chastised herself and after a few moments she was ready to head up to bed.

Lin stood perfectly still before Hiroshi and several of his security guards that had come to the station the next day, demanding what she was doing about his daughter's kidnapping.

"We are looking, I can a sure you." Lin said evenly.

He seemed to consider her words before noticing her forearm, her sleeve was torn up as some blood seeped out.

"What happened and you should see a healer." Hiroshi said with a small gesture.

"All part of the job…. I still have to protect this city from threats." Lin said resisting the urge to put her arm behind her back.

Hiroshi snorted, "Your kind have better not of harmed Asami or--" He was cut off by the Chief.

"I will make sure that doesn't happen."

And she hoped Korra would come to her senses and let her go.

He wanted to be pissed at this woman's interruption but wasn't, every once in a while memories of his wife would enter his mind and he felt a sense of calm. However, those memories were becoming less and less, and he had been surprised even after 10 plus years he was still having them.

"Get yourself to the healers." and with that Hiroshi turned and left. Lin could breathe easier as she instructed her officers to get back to searching even though she knew where Asami should be.

"Third time this week, Chief I'm beginning to think you get hurt just to come visit me." Kya laughed a little as she bent some water towards Lin's injury.

Lin snorted. "Really now? I have a dangerous job."

"Yeah yeah I know." Kya said turning to grab something to wrap the rest of the Chief's injury. Lin sat on a raised bed in a small room of the clinic that Kya worked at as a healer, as she watched tanned hands wrap a cloth around her forearm.

"Getting rusty Kya?" Lin said teasingly.

"No." blue eyes flicked to green ones. "I’m just tired, Future Industries security forces can be rough on not only benders but non as well. Then there’s the security forces themselves."

Lin kind of felt bad now. "Tell me about it, I arrest more benders for such trivial things and it just pisses them off."

They remained silent, Lin knew Kya through her brother and they fact that both their parents had traveled with the previous Avatar, Aang, who was Kya's father. If Lin need to get a message to the resistance she could get in touch with Kya as well.

"Well now that the Avatar is back things will get sorted out now." Kya broke the silence.

The Chief raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Were you not in the room when Korra was telling us her terrible ideas."

Kya sighed, " at least she had ideas… she’s maybe a little overconfident."

"A little?" Lin was trying to contain her laughter and Kya knew it.

"Well help her with her earthbending then.” Kya suggested as the Chief slid off the exam bed.

"Knowing the Avatar, it'll be hard to teach her anything, I bet she will think she's a better earthbender then me." Lin didn’t find the healer's suggestion very amusing.

Kya folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe if you gave things a chance, instead of assuming the worst, you would be more open minded."

Lin remained indifferent because she knew exactly what Kya was getting at. "Don't start with that again." And she headed for the closed door.

"Love doesn't make you weak… why can't you see that?" Kya said in an almost pleading tone to the Chief's retreating form.

With a sigh and letting her shoulders drop, Lin turned. "We tried a relationship and it didn’t work… so, I'm not sure why you are so insisted on trying again."

"If you would just let yourself love, we could work." The healer came closer and reached for Lin's hand, she allowed Kya to take it.

"I know that you were happy with me and that you were going to let me into your heart… but then… well, I don’t know what happen."

Lin's gaze had been directed at their hands and even though it was such a simple gesture it brought back the memories of what they once had, but with a shake of her head Lin was pulling her hand back and thought she saw those beautiful blue eyes shining with tears. She wanted to say something but being comforting just wasn’t her thing. Kya, however had different ideas and needed to remind her ex-lover of what they had.

Without warning Kya's arms were going around the Chief's neck and just like that they were kissing. Lin didn’t know where to put her hands at first until they were going around Kya's back and drawing her in closer. Lin still cared for this woman, but sadly she wouldn’t be able to love Kya like she deserved to be loved.

"See? There’s a part of you that wants this too." Kya whispered after their intense kiss.

"I… I'm sorry." And Lin released her hold on Kya, who took a step back as her shoulders hung in defeat. This was the second time she had tried to get her ex to reconsider their relationship and again Lin had just said she was sorry, and maybe this was just not worth putting any more effort into.

The few moments of awkward silence was interrupted by a knock.

"Kya, if the Chief is still here, you guys may wanna hear this." said a muffled voice.

With confused looks they headed out to the main floor where a radio broadcast had announced that Hiroshi's daughter had been returned unharmed, although the heiress to Future Industries gave no comment on who her captors were or what they wanted.

Kya and Lin breathed a relaxed sigh, the Avatar had come to her senses and let her go.

"I need to get back to the station." Lin said turning to the healer, and with just a look she still couldn't believe the love she knew Kya still had for her.

Asami was glad to be home, but could do without her dad fussing over her, although she knew why he was. Asami was all he had left, and he couldn't imagine losing her. Once she had reassured her dad, she was fine, and therefore he could get back to his work. He wanted security posted at the house but Asami told him it wasn't necessary; she could handle herself. Hiroshi relented, he figured the bender's resistance movement had done this and if they still wanted Air temple island to be standing, they had better not pull that kind of crap again.

As Asami went up to her room, she had tossed her glove on her desk, Korra had given it back, but it needed to be recharged now. So once again Asami found herself in a large empty two-story house that had been her home for as long as she could remember. Her dad hadn’t stayed long with her before he got back to work, she had wanted to tell him what happened with that guard but didn't, maybe later she would. Asami busied herself in new Satomobile designs, after all she was an engineer and technically an employee too.

So caught up in her work the sudden knock at her window made her jump, although more surprising was the fact that Korra was outside her bedroom window sitting on a tree branch.

Asami let her in because she doubted the woman would just go away on her own.

"What in the spirits are you doing here?" Asami demanded.

"We have to talk." Korra said hands up.

"We kissed, so what." The engineer said with a shrug as they stood in the middle of her room.

"You must have felt something." Korra said and she was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Not really…. I mean you’re young and your hormones are probably all over the place." Asami said smugly which made the Avatar narrow her eyes, was this woman trying to piss her off.

When Korra had no reply Asami continued. "Look, you’re wasting your time. I doubt there will ever be anything between us."

Korra sighed, knowing she was probably right, they were from two different worlds and chances are nothing good would come out of them being together other than heartache. About ready to leave, when Asami spoke.

“Why did you help me? Was it because it helped you capture me?”

Korra angled her head, “Hold on… lets back up a bit. You knew I was coming, didn’t you?” and that’s when something caught her eye on a side table, Korra moved quickly to grab it, as did Asami. But with a small gesture of her fingers, the Avatar used her airbending to push the folder closer to her. Asami cursed under her breath as Korra opened the file, her eyes widening in surprise.

The folder contained photos and written text about her. Strangely enough there was no information about her in the last few years though.

“What in the spirits?! These pictures are of me as a child. You knew about me…. Even as a kid!?” Korra looked up, still wide eyed and troubled.

“Wait a minute! I’m only a little older than you, I had no idea. My father’s security forces are everywhere, and he only gave that to me a few weeks ago.” Asami explained quickly.

Korra just shook her head. “You don’t say, I was only little when they arrived. My parents told me to hide my bending, water was okay though.”

The heiress took a seat on the edge of her bed. “When I was a teenager, my dad told me about the Avatar and that they were the key to ending the benders forever. So, I started training to capture the Avatar, not really knowing who you were until I got that information.” Then she gestured to the folder Korra had tossed back on the table.

Korra paced a little rubbing her forehead. “So, he sent you to get me… probably to… hang on, did you tell your dad what happened… with the guard?”

Asami’s head snapped up and she shook her head ‘no.’

The Avatar smirked, putting her hands on her hips. “Because you know the truth… your dad was testing you and when I got away, your mission was probably a failure and they were to bring you back.”

Asami knew Korra was right. “And you were never supposed to capture me, because you hadn’t met the resistance yet.” And she raised a dark eyebrow, her grin turned into a smile when Korra looked away.

“All it will take is one word and my dad will level Air Temple island and crush your resistance.” Asami said standing, this kid was in over her head.

“Then do it, tell him.” Korra growled taking a step forward, challenging the engineer.

“Don’t temp me.” Asami said narrowing her eyes.

“You won’t do it.” Korra said with a satisfying smile at Asami’s hesitation.

“Get out of here!” and the taller woman turned on her heels, while waving at the Avatar.

“Fine. I’ll be taking this as well.” Korra said while grabbing the folder.

Asami whirled around quickly and grabbed the tan woman’s wrist. “Oh no, you won’t be.”

Korra’s other hand came up but Asami grabbed it too, she was impressed at the older woman’s reflexes and strength.

“You forget… I’m a firebender.” And saw as a look of fear pass quickly over Asami’s features and Korra couldn’t do it, but there was something else she could do.

The Avatar pulled Asami in and kissed her and it was just enough that the engineer’s grip faltered and Korra was able to get away and step back.

“What in the—” Asami too had stepped away, the back of her hand going to her mouth. “What is wrong with you!?”

Korra held the folder in both hands, as she lit them, burning the folder. “Admit it… you liked it.” And not waiting for her to reply Korra headed for the window and left.

Asami was left yet again wondering what just happened as those feelings of desire returned in the moment their lips touched. She flopped on to her bed, groaning with frustration, Korra was right about everything. Her dad was testing her. While she had spent much of her life learning about benders, and how they weren’t good people, how they thought they were better then non-benders, but the thing was, Asami didn’t see it that way, even to this day she didn’t see it that way. Her dad had insisted on learning how to defend herself against them, but she had never been attacked by any of them, and yet she had the chance to turn Korra in to her dad, she could tell her dad where Korra was hiding and once captured Hiroshi could force the Avatar’s spirit out and destroy it and only then would the benders eventually die out.

Looking to her nightstand there was a picture of her and her mother, it was the first day of school and her dad had taken the picture as Asami beamed with happiness. It was when she came home and told her parents about the other kids, some were benders, but they were just like everyone else.

While tucking her in that night, Asami had asked about benders, and why she wasn’t one, her mother had explained certain people had the ability to bend because they could channel spiritual energy and it was the Avatar that kept that spiritual energy flowing, to keep the world in balance. Asami recalled her mom saying there hadn’t been an Avatar in at least 20 years and that the world was falling out of balance, the world needed the Avatar to restore that balance, it was not only beneficial to benders but to everyone.

Then three years later her mother died, at the hands of a firebender and her dad was all but convinced that this world didn’t need benders or the Avatar. If the stories, that her mother told her about the spiritual energy was true, then she, like the rest of the non-bender population needed that energy, they needed Avatar Korra.

“I wish you were here, mom.” Asami whispered to herself as her fingertips passed over the photo.

Korra made haste back to Air temple island, it was late now. Her whole body was still tingling from kissing Asami, again. There was certainly something about that gorgeous woman. But she couldn’t dwell on that, she was the Avatar and Asami was a non bender, taught to dislike benders and could tell her father where she was hiding and that would be it. Hiroshi would make an example out of her, she would die and so would her spirit, ending thousands of years of reincarnation. Although the engineer hadn’t, yet, but Korra needed to stop pushing her luck. As she headed into the house, quietly making her way to her room, there was a light on in the kitchen and she heard voices. It was Tenzin, Kya and a third voice she didn’t recognize, Tenzin’s wife, perhaps? Stopping to eavesdrop, the unknown female started speaking.

“He isn’t the man I fell in love with…. Not anymore.”

“We have to try.” Kya urged, and Tenzin agreed.

“What about the Avatar, she’s back, right? She’ll restore balance.” The mystery woman said.

“I’m afraid by the time she is properly trained and ready, it’ll be too late.” Tenzin said with a sigh.

“At the very least you can buy us some time, much needed time.” Kya pleaded.

Korra inched ever closer to the doorway and peeked around it. She was in disbelief, the mystery woman looked like an older version of Asami, with green eyes, long raven hair with some greys, she was tall and even some of her facial features resembled Asami’s.

“I can try… maybe the Hiroshi I married is still in there somewhere.” The dark-haired woman said.

Korra couldn’t believe it, Asami’s mother, Yasuko was alive, after all these years. What in the world was she waiting for, why hadn’t she stopped this oppression before, like in the beginning? Korra was so lost in thought, she didn’t realize she’d been spotted.

“Korra?” Yasuko asked, not believing she was actually seeing the Avatar, up-close like this.

The Avatar had lost her voice, as the two siblings exchanged weary glances, this was not how they wanted the pair to meet.

“How are you even still alive? You died… you’re supposed to be dead.” Korra said coming into the kitchen, she still couldn’t believe it. “You two have a lot of explaining to do.” And she turned her gaze on Kya and Tenzin.

“Take a seat. We’ll tell you.” Kya motioned to a chair; it was time Korra learned what happened all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is... probably a lot to take in, maybe confusing as well. Hopefully I can flesh- out this fic as it continues.  
Thanks for reading though!


	2. Chapter 2

Asami was hardly bothered by waking up to an empty bed and house. Her last relationship ended two years ago and there was no point in dwelling on her failing love life. Heading to the bathroom she needed a shower. The last 24 hours were hectic, and she actually dreaded going into work today, her dad would most likely question her again.

As much as she wanted not to think about Korra it happened anyways, smiling to herself while thinking she and Korra were going to sleep together at some point. Whether it would be as enemies, friends or lovers was the real question, that had Asami's mind wondering at what stage of their relationship she would enjoy having sex with the Avatar the most.

Heading for her Satomobile, her mind also kept going back to her mother, probably because Korra had brought it up. She had only seen this house after the fire and remembered her dad holding her as the police Chief, Lin Beifong told them the terrible news and from then on life would never be the same. The house was rebuilt because her mother loved it so much and it was her dad’s way of remembering her. But as time went on, he spent less and less time here. As the engine roar to life, it snapped her out of her thoughts, it was time to get on with her day.

Korra didn’t get very much sleep after learning that Yasuko had survived the fire, she had to resist the urge to just go and tell Asami. The story of how Yasuko was still alive was just as unbelievable and while it was great that she didn’t die, Yasuko story still didn’t have a happy ending. She hadn’t gotten the chance to reunite with her family, because of circumstances being what they are now and even years ago.

After firebenders broke into the Sato’s mansion, thinking no one was home, they just wanted to steal things from the wealthy family. They were startled by Yasuko and used their bending, burning down part of the kitchen. When police and firefighters arrived, they had found two bodies, male and female. Since, firebenders weren’t immune to fire, they could still die if exposed to it for too long, granted it was much longer then non firebenders though. So, the police figured the suspect and Mrs. Sato had died. In fact, there were three suspects, two of which died. When Hiroshi and Asami arrived, Lin told them the news, but in a twist of fate, once father and daughter had left the scene, some of her officers informed her that Yasuko was still alive, if only just. The healers were doubtful that she would survive, so it was Lin that made the decision not to tell them, for fear that Yasuko would only die from her injuries and the grieving family would have to relive losing her all over again.

Yasuko fell into a coma for months, the team of six healers including Kya had kept Yasuko in the healing waters at the clinic, the water combined with the efforts of the healers kept the woman alive. Then the day came when she woke up, Lin couldn’t wait to tell the Satos, only she never got the chance too. Kya had said Yasuko had large holes in her memories, to the point that she could barely even remember Hiroshi or Asami. The Chief again had a decision to make, but even in the few months Yasuko spent in a coma, Hiroshi was already building his security force to subjugate benders and Lin couldn’t risk losing Yasuko to Hiroshi’s cause, knowing if his wife got her memories back soon, she would still be able to stop Hiroshi. Kya and Lin made the decision to send Yasuko to the southern water tribe, the security forces were a light presence back in the earlier days. Katara, Kya’s mother could look out for the woman and her powerful waterbending skills could maybe speed up her memory loss.

Months turned into years and by the time Yasuko’s memories had fully returned it was too late, Hiroshi was too far gone. Yasuko could hardly believe what her husband was doing, all because of her death. Even Asami was being convinced benders were bad and were out to get non benders. All hope was not lost, Avatar Korra had been born years before, and she would bring balance back to the world.

Korra snorted to herself, she hadn’t turned out to be the Avatar everyone was hoping for. Now Kya, Tenzin and Lin feared Korra wouldn’t be ready to take on Hiroshi, she still needed a lot more training. Again, Yasuko became their last hope or at the very least buy them more time.

Sitting up in bed, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Korra was now tasked with bringing Asami back to Air temple island so Yasuko could tell her everything. Korra just shook her head, there was no way Asami was just going to come back to Air temple. What was she supposed to say… ‘Come back with me to the island, your mother is still alive.’ To her surprised the others had agreed that’s what she should say. The Avatar actually wished Lin had been there last night, because she would have told everyone how crazy they were. Asami was going to think that Korra had gone mad or was plotting something. The threesome insisted Korra be the one and that she would think of something, she just needed to be careful and not get caught.

Before leaving for the city, Tenzin had given her a few training tips on airbending, out of all the elements, air was the hardest to master, yet it was very powerful at the same time. Korra had scoffed at that, she could move large amounts of earth, turn water into ice shards, even throw fire balls, all she could do with air was create puffs of wind, barely strong enough to sweep people off their feet. Tenzin had insisted that she needed to master all four of the elements in order for her Avatar state to reach its full potential. 

It was going to be a long day for the Avatar, as she and Kya headed for the mainland. Kya didn’t live with Tenzin, rather in the city, but had stayed a few days after learning Yasuko was on her way back to the city from the south.

“Your daughter sympathizes with the benders.” A man stated as he stood in front of Hiroshi’s desk at Future Industries tower.

“I know!” Hiroshi said frustrated, he had tried so hard to sway Asami’s mind, but she was stubborn, like her mother, but determined like him. His men were to shoot and incapacitate Asami, if the Avatar were to get away on her, the other night. Because he didn’t want the resistance to capture her instead, but the Avatar had instead helped Asami and used it as an opportunity to kidnap her. Hiroshi knew the resistance was on Air temple island and Korra was probably staying there, he wasn’t quite sure though, but since the Avatar was in the city now, he would have plenty of time to capture her for his plans.

“And the police Chief is part of that resistance.” The man continued.

“I know that as well, so why are you telling me this?” Hiroshi asked, staring up at one of his most trusted security personnel, the one who had shot Asami.

“Why are you letting the Chief get away with being part of the resistance?” He asked as respectfully as he could.

“She is a powerful earth and metal bender, keeps her officers in line, and crime low. She is useful to me, and I can control her with threats of killing her mother and or her sister.” Hiroshi replied, despite being a powerful bender, Lin was powerless against him.

“Or I could just kill that healer, Kya. Lin doesn’t think I know about her.” He mused.

“But they aren’t together anymore.” The dark-haired man said confused.

“That hardly matters, Lin cares for the woman and I doubt she would want to see her dead.” The CEO explained. “Now go and get Asami, we need to talk.” And with that the man nodded and left.

An old family photo of him, his daughter and wife, caught his eye, he didn’t even know why it was still on his desk, it was one of the few remaining things that reminded him of Yasuko that he hadn’t packed away. Picking it up with his left hand and thinking, he missed her so much. Then there was Asami, she had turned into a beautiful woman, just like her mother, his little girl had grown up so quickly and yet he had missed a lot of it, too busy with his mission to rid the world of benders. He opened the last drawer and placed the photo inside. Looking at his ring finger, the tan line he had was all but faded. After his wife’s funeral he had worn it for a while, then just stopped one day. He had never considered being with another woman after Yasuko, even if it was just for his own pleasure and he certainly wasn’t going to start dating again. Hiroshi had his work, his mission and his daughter, that’s all he ever cared about now.

Asami came into his office and his stood to hug her.

“How are you?” He asked.

“Fine dad.” Asami said with a slight sigh. “What did you want anyways?” She asked taking a seat, her father doing the same.

“Look, we both know that you got hit on purposely. I had ordered one of the men to do it, if the Avatar got away. I didn’t want you to get kidnapped.” Hiroshi started off.

“That didn’t go over so well.” Asami muttered.

“I’m sorry for that. But you don’t have to worry anymore, I’m getting others to take care of the Avatar.” Hiroshi said folding his hands in front of himself.

“What?” Asami was caught off guard by that news. “Why? I can bring her in. Just give me more time.” She was actually upset that her dad was taking her off this mission.

“I’m sorry, Asami. It’s too dangerous and with the Avatar in the city, I need things to run smoothly.” Her father explained as his daughter’s expression fell.

“Come on, da—” Asami was cut off.

“No… I will not lose you to her, the Avatar is dangerous!” Hiroshi had raised his voice before lowering it. “Please… just stay away from her.”

Asami didn’t answer, just stood and nodded. Hiroshi knew she was pissed, but he would rather she be mad at him, then get hurt or killed.

It was before lunch and Asami headed to the Satomobile production building, just around the corner from the tower. Leaning on the railing of the catwalk and watching the vehicles being assembled, had Asami's mind wandering. At least he had faith in her to oversee Satomobile production, but then again, he was more interested in the security division of Future Industries these days. That was her engine, the one her dad helped her with, being lowered into the latest model, it took years to develop, Asami had started designs right before high school and it was only completed last year. Running her hand threw her dark hair, remembering her dad had sort of stopped helping her with it a year into it, thus taking longer than it should have.

But that was her life since her mother's death, he would help her, then he would just stop so gradually Asami didn't realize it until the task at hand was almost complete.

Maybe her mom was wrong about the world's spirit energy and the Avatar, maybe the world would be just fine without Avatar Korra. Or… maybe Korra didn’t have to die, perhaps her spirit could be released and Korra could be normal. Asami's eyebrows pinched together in thought, how did her dad say he was going to force the Avatar state to appear, then destroy it? Something to do with mercury? Asami knew what she had to do, she needed to capture Korra for her dad and prove she could do it and maybe she could convince Korra to part with her spirit, so she didn’t have to die.

Korra was probably on Air Temple island and she'd only have to get there, and convince her to come to the mainland, that way she would be easier to capture, maybe she could seduce the Avatar. Asami knew how to use her good looks on both men and women. The engineer hadn't made it to the docks, where a small ferry traveled between the island and mainland, when she spotted Korra slipping into an alleyway. It was daytime and the city was a lot busier than at night so Korra could probably move about easier. Future Industries security was everywhere, their black and red uniforms were hard to miss but Asami didn’t need to worry about them and they rarely interfered with non benders, that was for the police to handle. Benders though, were fair game. It was nearly impossible to tell benders apart from the general public. So, everyone carried a piece of ID basically saying if you were a bender or not, lying about not being a bender came with consequences, usually jail or being banned from the city for a long period of time.

Asami didn’t have to worry about that, she could easily walk pass them and they would only nod, in fact she dated one of the security guards. Two years ago, that is, but she had been transferred to another nation and Asami didn't want to leave the city, so they broke up.

The engineer had Korra now, the woman had walked into a dead end, the Avatar didn’t know the city very well and she cursed at herself for taking the wrong path.

"Going somewhere?" Korra whirled around to that very familiar voice.

Korra remained silent, this was perfect she'd only have to tell Asami to come back with her to the island, this would be easier than she thought.

"I was coming to find you." Korra said, might as well tell the truth.

"Oh." Asami was intrigued. "I was coming to get you as well."

Korra looked confused, "Really? What for… I mean other than to capture me for your dad."

Asami waved her hand in the air, dismissing that comment. "My motives for wanting you… are much more personal." And the gorgeous heiress stepped closer. Korra's heart hammered in her chest, Asami was right about one thing, her hormones were all over the place and with just a look and that seductive voice had Korra forgetting about her own mission or at the very least it could wait.

"Really?" the Avatar tried not to sound too eager.

Asami nodded and hummed in response, as her hand came up to touch Korra's cheek. Asami didn’t want to try and capture her here she needed somewhere else…. The mansion.

"You were right, I liked that kiss." Asami whispered right before their lips met. It was the truth, the engineer did like kissing this young woman. Korra felt Asami's fingertips at the hem of her tank top and she tightened her abdominal muscles feeling a fingernail being carefully dragged along her abs.

Wait! Korra's mind yelled at her, she needed to stay on track, but she wanted this so badly, Asami was a great kisser and somehow knew just how to touch her.

"Maybe a partnership wouldn't be a bad idea." Asami suggested pulling slowly from the kiss. Korra's tanned face was flushed and admittedly so was hers.

"I agree." Korra whispered as her desire overrode her need to get the mission done. But it wasn’t like Yasuko was going anywhere or was in any danger.

"Come with me." Asami said with a gentle kiss. "I know somewhere safe for you... for us."

The Avatar was so on board now and it looks like Asami was up for some physical pleasure as well.

Not much longer, Asami thought to herself, once back at the house she would subdue Korra, although a feeling of regret was creeping into her mind.

Asami easily guided them through the streets and patrolling guards, until they were standing in front of the Sato mansion.

Asami was ready to move forward with her plan, but Korra was suddenly kissing her and hastily undoing her jacket, the Avatar's enthusiasm was infectious and Asami found herself wanting to undress this woman as well. How they ended up from the foyer to Asami's bed, Korra would never know and didn't care, all that matter was this sexy engineer was in her lap and they couldn't get enough of each other.

Asami's body was all lean muscle and so perfect, so flawless and all hers. Heating her hands up, Korra gently massage those perky breasts.

"Oh wow, your abilities have many uses." Asami said pleasurably as her own hands covered Korra's.

"I know right." Now that Asami was very wet, it was time to have this heiress calling out her name.

"That was… amazing." Korra said breathlessly as she lay on her back panting, as Asami cuddled up next to her, equally as out of breath.

"It was." Asami agreed and for a moment she didn’t want to capture Korra anymore.

Until she saw her glove on the desk, charged and ready.

Asami rolled off the bed and started dressing. Korra sat up a little saying.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you were looking for me… so what did you want?" Asami asked nearly dressed.

A smile came over Korra, Asami would be so surprised. She dressed quickly and came to the taller woman's side and that’s when she noticed something missing. Korra's heart sunk at the sudden realization, Asami's glove was gone, but it had been there when they came in.

"Wait! Asami! Your mo--" Korra’s words were halted by a sharp pain. Asami's gloved hand was pressing against her chest, as the electricity crackled and popped.

The Avatar was falling into unconsciousness, she had been used, how could she be so naïve? Korra assumed in the few seconds before everything went black, that Asami would be smiling smugly, but she wasn’t, her expression seemed troubled instead.

Her head ached, as her body was still feeling the after effects of being shocked, not to mention the incredible orgasm Asami had given her. Sitting up, she was in concrete room with metal bars in the front. The metal bars were most likely platinum, but concrete was made from rock, for the most part, so she could probably bend it. She gave it her best shot, but nothing. Hearing footsteps on the concrete floor, Korra was on her feet and at the bars.

"How could you?!" Korra demanded. "Your father will kill me now!"

Asami waited to answer until Korra calmed down a little.

"There must be some way to remove your spirit without hurting you."

The Avatar looked puzzled. "What in the spirits are you talking about? The spirit is bound to me, I am nothing without it."

"You could be normal." Asami took a step closer, feeling a little guilt at what she had done.

"Normal?! I am normal. You’re the one who isn’t normal." then Korra hit the bars with the palms of her hands, the engineer wasn’t startled but notice Korra winced in pain, her hand going to her head.

"You’re a little sedated at the moment." Asami explained.

"Do you even know how to force me into my Avatar state?" Korra asked bitterly.

The engineer thought, "something to do with mercury."

"That's right, I need to be poison with mercury, then the Avatar’s spirit, Raava can be destroyed for good, ending the Avatar cycle once and for all." Korra explained before going to sit against the wall.

"So that’s it huh? Your gonna let your dad kill me. Thanks, a lot… I thought… never mind." Korra said defeated.

Asami was torn between her dad and Korra, a woman she had sex with just to capture her, but there was no denying she felt something for this woman.

"I'll convince him not to kill you, just the spirit." Asami hastily said putting both hands on the bars.

"Weren't you listening? I need to be poisoned; I will die sooner rather than later." Korra said in frustration, tears springing to her eyes in which she wiped them away quickly.

"Your mother is alive… that’s why I wanted to see you." The Avatar said after a few moments.

The engineer was skeptical. "No, she’s not."

"Yes, she is. I’ve seen her. You look so much like her." Korra was adamant, although Asami would probably never believe her.

"You were probably gonna use that as a way to ca--" Asami was cut off by the younger woman’s irate voice.

"No, I wasn’t, I was to come and get you because your mother wants to talk to you. Instead I gave in to my desires and slept with you. Then wouldn’t you know it, I get caught."

Asami bit her lower lip thinking maybe, the Avatar was telling the truth, she would love nothing more than to see her mom. But something bothered her about what Korra had said.

"If she’s been alive all this time, why hasn’t she come back to me and my dad?"

Korra hung her head, she wanted to tell the engineer the story, but it probably wouldn’t help her case, she'd only think Korra was making it up, after all it was kind of unbelievable.

"She has to tell you that." Korra replied softly.

Asami snorted, "Of course she does." Before the older woman said anything else, she heard her father’s voice, what was he doing here?

"Dad!" Asami gasped and quickly headed for the stairs, she had left the door to the basement open and he was starting to come down.

Korra was worried if Mr. Sato knew she was here, things wouldn’t end well.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Just looking for some tools." Asami said with a less then convincing shrug.

"Why are you here?" His daughter asked quickly.

He frowned, "this is my house, I don’t need a reason to come here." And started walking past her, Asami knew she couldn’t stop him.

"Asami?!" Hiroshi whirled around on his daughter. "You caught the Avatar?! Alone?"

She nodded. "Surprise!" She had to play along in order to free Korra now, hopefully the Avatar would stay quiet and not upset her dad.

Hiroshi was speechless as he looked the young Avatar up and down.

"Tell him, Asami!" Korra paused for effect and the taller woman's face had gone paler.

"Shut up!" Asami yelled hoping she'd take the hint.

Hiroshi looked on grinning, now there’s the daughter I raised.

"Asami brought me back here and I screwed her real good. Your daughter is so good in bed." Korra watched as Hiroshi seemed confused and upset.

"Sleeping with the enemy?"

"Asami is quite loud too." Korra rubbed it in as she placed her hands on the bars. If this woman was going to turn her in, then she might as well taunt her.

Mr. Sato was angry now; the Avatar was obviously lying. He went to a control panel on the wall next to the cell and pressed a button. It sent an electrical current through the bars and shocked Korra, throwing her against the back of the cell. Rendering her unconscious.

Asami was speechless and tensed up as Korra hit the wall. She didn’t even know about that.

"I’m having her transferred, so she can’t hurt you." Hiroshi said coming to Asami's side. Still stunned into silence she could do little more than nod.

"You didn't really sleep with her, did you?" Her dad asked, his hands on her upper arms.

"No of course not. She’s lying." Asami said with a fake look of disgust.

"Good. Nice work Asami." Hiroshi said with a pat, his forces were coming down the stairs to get the Avatar. The engineer could only watch… what had she done and what if she was telling the truth about her mom?

"They are not coming back." Kya said worried, looking between Lin and Yasuko.

They both just nodded.

"You need to find them Lin." Kya abruptly said.

"Me?" the Chief was stunned.

"I’m coming too.” Yasuko cut in.

"No!" they both said looking at her, and she was startled by it.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Lin didn’t really know what to do, Yasuko was not going to the mainland and who knows where Korra could be.

"Look, I still need to talk to Hiroshi; our plans have just changed a little." Yasuko explained

"You do have a point." Kya sighed.

"Let’s go." Yasuko announced and headed outside.

Leaving the two benders stunned for several seconds, before hurrying after her.

It was good to be back, Yasuko thought as their boat docked. Kya needed to head home, she couldn’t be out after dark, Lin however could be.

"Good luck." Kya said hugging Yasuko, then just stared at her ex and without warning she kissed Lin quickly.

Yasuko just smirked.

"Be careful you." Kya insisted.

"I will." Lin whispered pulling away and following Mrs. Sato.

Lin didn’t have to worry about the security guards, so as long as Yasuko stayed with her, they would be just fine.

"There’s only two places Hiroshi could be, the house or the penthouse at Future Industries tower." Yasuko said as they were coming up on the tower. "I know the codes, so I’ll go and see Hiroshi and you find the girls."

Lin didn’t like the idea of being separated, but they had no choice.

"I'll check the mansion." then the Chief started to move off, but Yasuko grabbed her arm.

"If you don’t find them there, go home…. Or to Kya's." She said with a smile towards the end.

Lin rolled her eyes. "It was just a kiss."

"She still loves you very much and you still care for her a lot more than your willing to let on." Yasuko didn’t let the Chief reply as she headed for the tower, hopefully he hadn’t changed the codes.

To Yasuko's relief the code to enter the building after hours was the same. Heading for the elevator she had the sense that she wasn’t alone. It was confirmed when she heard footsteps, using the reception desk for cover the other person, a woman moved with determination towards the elevator. Yasuko couldn't suppress her gasp. It was Asami. She was so beautiful. Yasuko did get the news and occasionally her husband and daughter would be featured, but that was all she got to see of them, until today that is.

She couldn’t help herself. "Asami?"

The young woman whirled around, her green eyes widening.

"Who? Are you?" Asami's voice faltered, Korra was telling the truth or this woman was an imposter.

"It’s me… your mother." Then Yasuko stepped into the moonlight shining in threw a window.

Asami covered her mouth with her hands. This couldn’t be happening. her mom was standing before her, looking no worse for wear.

"How? How is this possible?" Asami asked still in disbelief.

"I will explain everything later, I promise. I need to get to your dad. Where's Korra?" Yasuko said as she held her daughter's hands, there was so much she wanted to say.

"Um… I… I did something really bad… Korra and I… uh, we… I--" Asami stopped when two fingers touched her lips.

"Is Korra here?" Yasuko said getting Asami to refocus.

Her daughter nodded.

"Go get her and bring her somewhere safe, fast." Yasuko explained.

"Air temple island?" Asami inquired, her mom shook her head ‘no.’

"The mansion, if things don’t go well, Korra will still be in danger and it’ll be the first place he'll look."

Then there was a pause and Asami couldn’t resist and hugged her mom, something she never thought she would ever get to do.

"I love you Asami." Yasuko said kissing her forehead. "Now, get to Korra."

Asami nodded and headed for the stairs leading to the basement as Yasuko got into the elevator. It would only go to the penthouse if the code was put in. Pressing in the numbers she hoped it worked, it did, the code was still there wedding anniversary date.

She still didn’t know how she was going to convince him to stop what he was doing. Hiroshi may just change his motives and continue to oppress benders.

Standing in front of the penthouse door, she took a deep breath, it was probably best she knock.

Hearing a knock at the door had Hiroshi confused, Asami didn’t have to knock, but he got up to answer it anyways.

"Asami, you--" Those words died on his lips as he stared at the sight before him.

There were several cells in the basement of the tower, all were empty but one. Coming upon Korra's cell she looked awful, she was dirty, tired and in pain. Her wrists and ankles were bound, as her head had only come up slightly to see Asami.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly.

"I'm getting you out of here." Asami said going to a simple control panel on the wall.

"No thank you, I would rather take my chances with your father." Korra scoffed.

"You were right… my mom..." Asami's voice was getting all choked up with emotion just thinking about her being alive.

The Avatar looked confused, this had to be some sort of trick, no matter how genuine her voice sounded, Korra wasn’t taking the bait. She had been literary and figuratively screwed over by this woman.

"I met her briefly upstairs, she’s going to talk with my dad." Asami explained, but Korra didn’t have any reason to believe her.

It must be dark now, and they had probably gotten worried about her and came to the city.

"Damnit!" Asami cursed and hit the wall with her palm, the code had been changed.

"How could you have sex with me then just capture me?" Korra asked, she really wanted an answer, since she had been thinking about it for a while now.

The engineer paused and Korra started speaking again.

"What we did must have meant something to you, I could tell, it was, well…. different with you." She would have rubbed the back of her neck if she could have.

Asami hadn’t really given much thought but now that the young woman had brought it up, she remembered Korra's hands, and her lips on her body knowing just where to touch her. Despite being their first time together it felt like they had done it before.

"I'm sorry…. I… " Asami trailed off, that apology was certainly not enough to make things better. "Come on!" the engineer exclaimed at the panel.

This was useless, she could spend all night trying to figure out the code, until an idea came to mind, the cell doors could be unlocked with a key, which she didn’t have, but the control panel only unlocked a simple mechanism. Coming to the cell door, Asami reached to the side of her head bringing out a bobby pin then reached into her pants pocket for a small pocketknife.

"A knife?" Korra was surprised.

"Yeah…. its handy to have when working on Satomobiles." Asami shrugged while working on opening the lock.

It didn't take her long and the door was opened, kneeling in front of the Avatar she went to work on her ankle restrains.

"Where will you be taking me?" Korra asked, realizing if Yasuko couldn't persuade her husband to change his ways then he would be on the hunt for her. The Avatar knew Asami was her only shot at staying hidden.

"The mansion, I can--" She was cut off sharply.

"Screw me again?" Korra gave out a short unamused laugh.

"No… to hide you." Asami had stopped undoing Korra's restrains to answer.

Once released Korra stood on unsteady legs, Asami had caught and steadied her.

"Take it easy… your still sedated." The engineer said and Korra was suddenly pushing her away.

"Piss off!" She shouted and the force from pushing Asami had her stumbling backward as her back hit the wall and she slid down to a sitting position.

Asami sighed, this wasn’t going to be easy. "Let me help you or else you won’t get too far."

Korra sighed, she had no other choice. "What are you doing?" she asked as Asami seemed to be rearranging the restrains, then placed the bobby pin beside it.

"Staging the scene so it looks like you escaped." Asami said eyeing her handiwork. "Now let’s get you out of here. I have a feeling no matter what happens tonight things are going to change."

The engineer extended her hand to Korra, who took it and helped her to stand.

Heading through the dark streets to the mansion they ran into Lin, who was just starting to get into her cruiser.

"Where have you two been?!" Lin asked looking between the pair.

"Well… I found Asami but she had other ideas with me, and she captured me, among other things." Korra explained which had the Chief puzzled.

"Then what are--" Lin started.

"My mother is alive; did you know that?" Asami demanded.

And just by her expression Asami knew the answer. "You did. Why didn’t you tell us?"

"We should go inside and discuss this." Lin said looking around, the Satos home was the only house on this street, however it didn’t mean the security forces wouldn’t be around. Despite being the Chief of police, she still answered to them, not to mention the Avatar was out in the open.

Asami relented, she needed to get Korra to safety. Once in the house Asami posed the same question.

"Look, she was badly injured and if she didn’t survive, I didn’t want you and your dad to go through the same heartache." Lin replied really wishing things had gone to plan.

"We could have at least said goodbye! But she survived so why not tell us?" Asami was still worked up, Korra in the meantime was wondering the kitchen.

"Look, your mom needs to tell you the story." Lin insisted as Korra was opening some of the cupboards.

"Are you hungry or something?" The engineer asked realizing she hadn't eaten much either.

"Yeah, sort of. I mean, we were only eating each other out this morning, before you betrayed me." Korra replied with a smug smile.

Lin looked between the pair. "Are you saying you two slept together?"

Asami covered her face with her hands and breathed out a sigh.

"Yup, we screwed and that’s how I got captured." Korra said as she hopped up on to the counter to sit.

"What?! You were supposed to bring her back to the island, not have sex, spirits Korra! You are too valuable to our cause… to the world." the Chief exclaimed running one hand threw her greying hair in frustration.

"Tell me how my mother survived." Asami said calmly, she could deal with Korra later. As Lin went to speak, she was suddenly interrupted. "And don’t tell me she needs to tell me."

"I'm sorry but she really needs too." Lin said as she slumped down on to a stool, with her head in her hand.

"No!" Asami shouted "someone needs to tell me!" her outburst startled the two benders.

With a smile Korra slid off the counter. "She spent months in a coma… only to wake up with gaps in her memory, which took years to get back. And guess what? It was far too late to stop your dad; he wasn’t the man your mother fell in love with anymore." Korra was all too happy to share that story with her now.

Asami was left speechless and the Chief nodded in confirmation. "And yet you could have told us, we could have helped her with her memories." that anger Asami felt welled up inside her again as she posed the question to Lin.

"The oppression of benders was already going on and with her memory loss we couldn’t lose her to Hiroshi's cause, because later down the line she may become the only chance we have of stopping him." Lin didn’t want Asami to find out like this.

The engineer couldn't believe what she was hearing, all the while Korra had a smug smile, enjoying seeing her in distress.

"So got anything to eat?" Korra asked nonchalantly.

Lin shook her head as she rose slowly. "You two need to stay put. I don’t know what will happen tomorrow, especially since Hiroshi will find out your gone."

"Yeah yeah… I'll stay put." The Avatar waved dismissively.

"And stay out of her bed." Lin stressed to Korra as she headed for the front door.

Asami wasn't embarrassed, rather shaking her head, like she and Korra would ever sleep together again.

"So, I suck at cooking…. can you cook." Korra said with her hand on the back of her head, she no longer needed to be weary of Asami trying to hand her over to Mr. Sato anymore, although she still didn’t trust the heiress.

Lin had to see Kya, had to tell her what happened, how everything went wrong. The healer was surprised to see Lin and shocked to hear what happened. Kya was optimistic but there was still an undercurrent of dread, things had the potential of getting worse.

"Thanks for the heads up." Kya said as Lin was ready to leave.

Lin nodded and wordlessly headed for the door before Kya grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me?" Kya was still worried as well.

"Okay." the Chief said softly. "I got the couch."

Kya simply nodded and quickly kissed Lin's cheek then headed off to her room.

The Chief sat on the couch, she was tired and worried and yet only several feet away was the woman, who made her feel safe and most importantly loved, if only Lin had the courage to tell her how she truly felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... What has Asami done? Sure, she goes back for Korra but that is small comfort after being betrayed.
> 
> Next time... Korra's fate and the fate of all benders lies with Yasuko now, but is HIroshi too far gone to be helped?  
How will Asami's and Korra's relationship unfold after such an act of deceit? 
> 
> See you all again, like always, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like to note, that the characters in this fic, of course, have different personalities/motives/behaviors then in the Cops and Lawyers series.

Yasuko didn’t even get a chance to say anything, before her husband was kissing her and it was through that kiss Hiroshi knew this had to be his wife, despite not having said anything. While she wanted to explain everything, their desire for each other had other ideas.

"Wait!" Yasuko suddenly said.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Hiroshi asked searching those green eyes.

"We really should talk." Yasuko said, not that she didn’t want to continue to where all this kissing would lead them, but it was best she told her story first.

Hiroshi smiled a little, his wife was back, they could make up for lost time later, after all he did want to know how she survived.

Cupping her cheeks, giving her a slow and passionate kiss before Yasuko said. "I love you… I always have and always will."

"Love you too. I could never imagine being with anyone else but you.” His thumbs caressed her soft cheeks.

That made her think, as a sudden realization came to her. "All this time you've never been with anyone else?"

He shook his head 'no.' "Have… uh, have you?"

"No… I spend a long time… well, let’s sit and I'll tell you the story."

Hiroshi had remained quiet throughout but couldn’t believe that it was benders who had come to his wife's aid. However, hearing that the police Chief had not only been involved but kept the truth hidden made him angry.

"How could she?!" Hiroshi was on his feet after Yasuko had finished.

"Lin was doing what she thought was right." She insisted as she watched him pace, he really wasn't the man she fell in love with.

"What was right?! They kept you from me and Asami. We could have helped you." Hiroshi stopped pacing, still upset as he looked down at her.

Yasuko hung her head thinking about her daughter, who didn't yet know the story.

"I didn’t remember anything and I... I mean they were just looking out for me." Yasuko said hesitantly she had left out that Lin and the others didn’t want her to be swayed to Hiroshi's side.

Her husband ran both his hands threw his short black hair and she saw all those greys. The years had really been tough on him.

"But you got better… but." He paused, "you never said when you were fully recovered." he looked at his wife expectedly but added. "You didn't just recover a few days or weeks ago, did you?"

Yasuko couldn't meet his eyes.

"How long?" His voice had gone quieter than before.

Meeting his maroon color eyes, she just knew she would be sealing the Chief's and possibly other’s fates.

"Nearly two years ago… I was ready."

Hiroshi's expression fell before he tightened his jaw, his breathing becoming short but rapid.

"She's dead, I'm going to kill Lin, then I'm going to make an example out of the Avatar." His voice was low with so much contempt.

"No please no." Yasuko was on her feet, hands up in front of herself.

"Not only did benders take you from me but they hid you, probably filled your head with the notion that I was some kind of monster." Hiroshi said still quite upset.

"Benders saved my life. And no, they did not sway me in thinking you were a monster, you did that with your oppression of them." Yasuko blocked his path knowing he wanted to get to the phone, sitting on the kitchen counter.

Hiroshi stared blinking at his wife, did she just call him a monster?

"I cannot believe that the man I love, that I married, would do such a thing. Even my daughter is on the fence about them." Yasuko wasn't giving up so easily.

"Your daughter?!" Hiroshi found that to be so amusing. "I've raised her for the last ten years and you know nothing of the hardships she and I have faced."

Then there was silence, that was true she really didn’t know what her family had gone through. "That’s no reason for your utter hatred of benders." She was still blocking him but had caught his eyes wondering to the phone.

"The world is better off without them and the Avatar." Hiroshi angrily insisted.

"No… this world needs the Avatar; she holds this world in balance." Yasuko reminded him.

"Ha!" Hiroshi laughed, "that's just stories, it isn’t true."

Yasuko realized she wasn’t going to change his mind on that, so she had to focus on protecting her friends. He passed his wife clipping her shoulder, as he got to the phone telling someone to mobilize a team to capture the police Chief and the healer known as Kya.

That made Yasuko gasp, he knew about them or at least their prior relationship. "Don't hurt them."

"This will be their last night of freedom… I do hope they are spending it together, I bet they are and probably still screwing each other." Hiroshi gave out a short snort of laughter seeing that his wife was stunned, probably at how much he knew about them.

"Then you know they aren’t together. They aren’t…" Yasuko couldn't finish that sentence, she figured Lin did go to Kya's and just maybe they would rekindle their relationship.

"They still care for one another and I really think the Chief needs to get laid more often." Hiroshi was having fun at Lin's expense.

Yasuko had made things worse, but she very much doubted she would have been able to keep secrets from him. She owed Lin, Kya and many other benders for helping her, saving her life and giving her another chance at life.

"What can I do to save them? At least Lin and Kya." Yasuko asked nearly in defeat, hoping that Asami would protect the Avatar.

Hiroshi was intrigued, Yasuko was really siding with the benders.

"You know our daughter has slept with the Avatar." He said out of the blue, although he was bluffing, he knew Asami wouldn't have done that. It was worth saying to see Yasuko's stunned expression but what Hiroshi didn’t realize is that she had already met Asami. That’s what her daughter meant when saying she had done something really bad.

Asami had seduce Korra to capture her for her father, luckily though she had come to her senses and rescued her right back.

Yasuko decided she wouldn’t comment on that, seeing as Hiroshi believed he still had Korra captive. Although since they were on the topic of sex, she wondered if that’s what her husband would want from her in order to keep her friends and Korra safe.

"I propose a trade." Hiroshi said with a slight smile. Yasuko was ready to hear his offer, after all her husband was still a businessman.

He continued seeing her nod. "Let’s have sex and I'll let you call your friends to warn them." Hiroshi just knew his wife wouldn’t take the deal.

Yasuko would have just blurted out yes, but she needed to think of what the catch was, so she had to stall. "How do I know you won’t force me?"

Hiroshi frowned. "I would never do such a thing. Despite what you may think of me, I would never do that to any woman."

With a quick look out the window, it was probably late evening, she needed to make that call first but figured she’d have to agree to sleeping with him first and call afterwards.

This was such a grey area, while he wouldn’t force her, but he knew she wouldn’t actually want sex and on some level it wouldn’t be consensual. Yasuko was torn, she wanted to help her friends, and he probably was thinking she would never want to sleep with him again after everything they had discussed.

But the sad reality was, her friends, the very people who helped when she needed it the most were going to get killed because of her. If this was the only chance, she’d get to warn them, she needed to take it. Yasuko started to smile which had Hiroshi confused, she was going to accept.

"I'll take that deal." And moved closer to him. "I want that call first."

Her husband actually looked surprised before saying. "Really? But we both know you don’t really want too; I will not force myself on you."

At least he didn’t say anything about not having that call first.

"I don’t have to like it but… I will consent to sleeping with you." Yasuko said, and she knew she had him. After learning he hadn’t slept with anyone else for the last ten years, he was probably very eager.

Hiroshi thought for a moment before sliding the phone to her. "Make your call."

And with that he stepped away going into the bedroom to get ready she figured, and Yasuko was left in the large open space that served as both the kitchen and living area.

She made the call and hopefully they wouldn't get caught. Hanging up she looked at the bedroom door it was halfway closed, did it make her a bad person that she actually wanted to have sex with her husband. She too, had gone without intimacy. But this was for all the wrong reasons though, she was using her body to get something, that made her pause. If it was true that Asami had sex with Korra for more than just physical pleasure, then was this really any better. At least she knew all the facts and she guessed Korra didn't.

The very fact he let her call first knowing she could now refuse, was evidence her Hiroshi was still in there. Looking to her left hand, she still wore her engagement and wedding rings, she noticed he wasn’t wearing his though. With a deep breath and roll of her shoulders, she headed to the bedroom, praying her friends would make it to safety.

After receiving the call from her mom Asami needed to get to Lin and Kya. Of course, Korra wanted to come but it was too risky, the security forces were everywhere.

"Where are you going to bring them, it won't be safe anywhere." Korra pointed out. The engineer thought.

"Back here maybe."

Korra snorted, "he'll find them sooner rather than later."

"Look… I’ll think of something!" Asami had her hands clenched into fist as they were standing in the foyer.

"Okay!" And Korra backed off.

"Just stay put." Asami urged before she was off.

Getting to her Satomobile, she really wished Kya had a phone, but they were uncommon, so Asami would need to see them in person. Her mother must have known Kya didn’t own one or she would have called them instead. Asami didn’t get much detail but the fact Lin and Kya were both endanger had her worried for not only them but her mom.

Asami didn’t believe he would hurt Yasuko, although her dad was never really the same after the fire.

Asami could see at least four Future Industries security guards at Kya's apartment, she had to think fast. Parking her Satomobile then heading across the street.

"Hey!" Asami called, pretending like she was out of breath.

The forces turned to the sound, confused to see their boss's daughter out so late.

"Miss Sato, shouldn't you be home?" One of them asked.

"That’s not important! Some benders were following me, they went into the alley." Asami said as she let out a long breath.

The foursome looked to each other, knowing that the boss's daughter came first, and they could come back. Three of them took off, the fourth stayed back.

"I'll escort you home." He said reassuringly.

"No!" Asami blurted out quickly. "I mean, my Satomobile is close and you guys have probably scared them off." She said in a calmer voice.

He looked at her for several moments.

"Then I will take you to your vehicle."

The engineer sighed, she had to play along for a bit. Once at the vehicle, she said she needed a moment before she was ready to drive again. The guard understood and luckily didn't hang around, after she encouraged him that the others may need help.

Asami didn’t know how long she had, so hurried. It was Lin that answered the door as Kya was coming from the hallway.

"Asami?" Kya asked sleepily.

"I don’t have much time, but you two need to find somewhere to hide like, now. My dad is going to kill you both." Asami explained in one long breath.

Leaving the pair stunned.

"Why?" Was all Lin could ask.

"My mom told him her story and he's pissed at you, Chief and knows about your prior relationship."

Kya and Lin looked at each other worriedly.

"You guys gotta hurry, the security forces will be heading here." Asami hastily said and the pair went to get dressed.

"The Avatar? Is she okay?" Kya asked as they appeared moments later.

"I'll keep her safe." The engineer promised but saw Lin's stern expression.

"Where will you two go… my dad knows about Air Temple Island."

"There is a hideout we can go to." Kya said looking to Lin, who nodded.

"I'll check if the coast is clear." Asami said and took off.

"I'm thinking… things didn't go so well." And Kya sighed, hoping her friend was alright, although she couldn't see Hiroshi hurting Yasuko… physically anyways. Finally, they could see Asami waving them on.

Once outside they could use the cover of darkness to move about. Asami stayed with them several paces ahead looking out for guards.

"Almost there." Lin pointed to an alleyway across the street. The engineer looked up and down the quiet side street, things looked clear.

"Good luck. Don't worry about Korra." Asami reassured while Kya was smiling, Lin was not, thinking this woman have better not betray Korra again.

"Oh no!" Asami gasp, guards were coming in through the rear of the alleyway, they were in.

"Stop! You two benders are under arrest!" One of the three said, as the other two pointed their weapons at them.

Asami stepped in front of the healer and Chief. "Go!" She called over her shoulder and they didn’t hesitate.

The guards couldn't shoot with the heiress in the way, so they gave chase instead, Asami couldn't do much else, she needed to get back to the mansion. Hopefully Korra hadn't gotten herself into any trouble.

As the pair passed a drainpipe, leaking water, Kya bend the water into ice and blindly threw it behind her.

"Split up!" Lin exclaimed as they were coming up on a fork in the alleyway. While they had told Asami there was a hideout they could go to, they failed to mention there were several dotted throughout the city.

Kya went left, hoping they would lose their pursuers. Just about at the end, when two guards appeared blocking the exit. Kya skidded to a stop and desperately searched for a water source, there was none though. She couldn't use the moisture in the air, if it was raining, she could use that, but sadly it was a clear night.

"End of the line." One of them said as their weapons were pointed at her.

Kya hoped Lin got away. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned and shockingly two of them had caught Lin and with her arms behind her back, she couldn't bend the earth.

"Oh no Lin." Kya's heart sank.

"You know… the boss didn't say anything about bringing the healer in alive." The leader of the group of four said with a smirk.

"No no no!" Lin repeated, while struggling but it was of no use.

Kya tore her gaze away from Lin, to the two in front of her. She knew at higher concentrations the tranquilizer darts could kill. This was it for her and she hadn’t even made up with her ex or even knew why Lin couldn't love her.

Kya squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the familiar hiss of the guns discharging their darts.

Lin had partially broke free, but it wasn’t enough to bend the earth, instead she reached out like she was trying to grab Kya, but her focus was on the guard's weapons. Being made from platinum, Lin knew there was no chance of bending them, even her mother, an exceptional earth and metal bender couldn't even bend platinum.

The sound of the weapons being fired went off but as the seconds passed, Kya thought she should have felt the prick of the darts by now. Opening her eyes in disbelief, the barrels of the guard’s weapons were bent in a 90-degree angle, pointing upward.

Lin had bent platinum, no metal bender past or present had ever done that.

It gave the Chief a proper distraction as she broke free entirely and bent two earth columns in between the guards in front and behind them, knocking them to the ground.

"Come on!" Lin said and they were off, their target building in sight with one last check the guards were only now getting to their feet as Lin and Kya slipped through a narrow passageway and to safety.

"Spirits! Lin! I can't believe it." Kya was still in shock. "How are you feeling?"

Lin took a moment to catch her breath. "Fine… I'm fine. There must have been other metals in those weapons, I must have found them instead." She couldn’t really believe what she had done.

"And if there wasn’t… you’re the first metal bender ever to bend platinum." Kya was still stunned and all she wanted to do is kiss Lin, tell her how amazing she was, and of course thank her for saving her life.

"Let’s go, we need to get in touch with Tenzin somehow." Lin said and turned to make her way down a winding corridor and to another set of doors.

Once home, she rested her head back against the door, hoping Kya and Lin made it to the hideout, before wondering where Korra was.

"Korra!?"

Asami called a few more times and as she stepped into the living area the Avatar was coming around the corner, to Asami’s relief.

"So, what happened?" Korra needed to know.

The engineer explained, much too Korra's surprise. "You don't even know if they made it to safety?"

Asami hung her head, then a thought occurred to her. "You must not know about the other hideout."

"No… I barely had time to be introduced to the resistance and I can thank you for that." Korra said flopping down on to the couch.

"Sorry… I didn't--" Asami started apologizing.

"Forget it." Korra waved dismissively at her.

Asami took a seat opposite the younger woman.

"How did you get chosen to be the Avatar?" Asami asked after a few moments.

Korra shrugged, "I guess the Avatar's spirit, Raava saw something in me."

"That’s it?" Asami seemed surprised.

Korra, on the other hand was puzzled by her reaction. "What? Did you think I had to go through a bunch of trials or something?”

The engineer looked off to the side with a shrug. "Maybe? I don't know too much about the Avatar actually."

"Because you've been taught to hate me, that’s why." Korra snorted and Asami got offended.

"I don’t hate the Avatar or benders."

"But you'll do what daddy says, huh?" Korra was rubbing it in.

"Of course, he's my dad, he raised me, and I didn’t know any better, I was just a spirits damned child." Asami explained angrily, tears welling up in her eyes.

Korra felt a little bad. "Spirits… sorry… I just forget your mother has been gone all that time… since well you know, she's back now."

"Things didn't go so well with my mom and dad, if he wants Lin and Kya dead. He was probably pissed they kept information from him." Asami sighed rubbing at her eyes.

"Spirits, I hope there safe." Korra felt so uneasy, she wanted to be out there making a difference but Asami was her best chance at staying safe.

We should go to bed." The engineer suggested.

"Want me to come to your bed, you know so you can screw me over." Korra taunted.

"Like that will ever happen." And Asami got up to head for her room.

"Which part? the screwing over or the sex?" Korra asked smugly.

Asami let out a long sigh, "neither and you sure are one smug asshole."

Korra shrugged. "I’ve been called worse." And got up as she passed Asami, she spoke in a low voice. "We don’t need to be lovers or even friends to sleep together." Asami felt her whole body go flush.

"I don’t… want something casual." She managed to say as Korra was on the staircase.

The Avatar spun around. "You want something more permanent. Well, if your father kills Raava, kills me, then this entire world will be thrown into chaos and you can kiss that dream goodbye."

And with that Korra headed up the rest of the way.

Yasuko had kept up her end of the deal and because of that decision she knew her Hiroshi was still in there, because that’s who he was last night. The bed shifted, he was getting up, then that’s when she heard it too, the phone was ringing. Yasuko's heart sank, maybe Asami was unable to get to Lin and Kya last night. Or it could be good news, well for her, not Hiroshi. Her husband tossed on his housecoat and left the room. From what Yasuko could hear of the conversation, Asami was mentioned, Lin's name along with something to do with bending and lastly Kya's name. Hiroshi's tone of voice didn’t sound upset or happy. Getting out of bed she needed to find her clothes, today was going to be a long day. And as she stood in, once was the bedroom, she shared with her husband, something in the closet had caught her eye.

"You… clever woman." Hiroshi commented leaning against the door frame.

His wife wasn’t startled by it, rather she was holding an article of clothing while being dressed in one of his T-shirts that reached her thighs.

"You still have this?" Yasuko was going to ask him about his comment, but this piece of clothing, this jacket was similar to Asami's Future Industries jacket, but with Yasuko's name and her title on it.

"I still have a lot of your things… just packed away." Hiroshi said, his voice a little sad. "Asami is quiet the engineer, just like you."

"She is?" Yasuko's heart melted at that thought and she remembered spending a lot of time on designs with Asami by her side, she was just so curious.

"She’s built two engines and has been involved with a dozen or so Satomobile designs.” He continued and she could hear the pride in his voice.

Yasuko closed her eyes while holding her jacket close.

"I’m sure you'll want to see her. " Hiroshi said as he came into the room.

"I do." Yasuko said and recalled that he didn’t know she had briefly saw her.

"Since she helped benders escape will you be punishing her?" She hadn’t turned as her husband’s hands were on her hips.

He chuckled softly, "no, there’s no point, I know she sympathizes with the benders, but she did catch the Avatar for me."

Yasuko tensed a little and she hoped he wouldn't question it.

"I told you… I would never hurt you." Hiroshi whispered in her ear and she relaxed. For a moment Yasuko could pretend like everything was fine, but then Hiroshi moved off to the other side of the closet, saying.

"Here… like I said, I still have some of your things. Use a Satomobile in the basement none of the guards will bother you while driving it."

There was more of her clothes and she found herself smiling until his first comment entered her mind again.

"I guess… you know I called Asami." Yasuko figured.

"I do… and that Kya and Lin escaped, the guards also said that the Chief bent not one but two dart guns." Hiroshi said then smiled seeing a surprised look on his wife's face.

"That’s impossible."

"Maybe it was the power of love." Hiroshi suggested with a snicker as he walked past her to pick out a suit.

"You know that isn’t exactly how their abilities work." Yasuko reminded him.

"I know... In any case, I have a lot of work to do." Having picked something out he headed for the second bathroom out in the main area.

Yasuko could relax, at least they were safe. Once finished dressing her husband stood in the doorway once more.

"No doubt we'll be speaking again, feel free to stay with Asami." Hiroshi explained then waited for a response.

All Yasuko could do at the moment was stare at her husband and again she felt like everything was right with the world and that they were just going to work. Hiroshi was the business side of things while Yasuko helped to design and engineer the Satomobiles and that’s how they met. She was hired by him, when she was young and fresh out of school.

"Of course, we will be." She said softly and Hiroshi turned to leave.

"Don't hurt them." Yasuko pleaded one last time.

He stopped before looking over his shoulder. "I think Lin needs to learn what it’s like to lose someone you love." and with that he was gone.

He could kill the Chief's family, but her mother and sister were talented earthbenders it would take more effort than necessary but since learning of her relationship with the healer, it was far easier just to pursue Kya instead. He had learned a lot about benders in the last ten years, being a businessman and any information, he could get on his opponents was essential.

Lin hadn’t bent platinum, he thought to himself, because those guns contained very small amounts of other metals. Granted, Lin was experienced enough to find them, but it would be extremely difficult. Looks like it was time to update his forces’ weapons and equipment.

This was it, Yasuko thought standing in front of the door leading to her home. She knocked and Asami answered a few moments later.

"Mom?" Asami's eyes lit up as she was hugged, in the background she saw Korra, looking well.

"Spirits! I thought… I can’t believe." Asami stuttered, she didn’t know what to say. The young engineer was thinking seeing her mom the other night was just a dream, but here she was.

Letting Yasuko in the pair hugged again.

"I've missed you so much!" Yasuko said as she pulled away and cupped her daughter's cheeks. They both cried happy tears. That prompted Korra to wipe at her eyes just thinking of her own parents.

"Don’t ever leave me again." Was Asami’s muffled reply, as she had buried her head into her mom’s neck.

Yasuko just hushed her and after a few moment Korra asked if Lin and Kya were safe, something that also interested Asami as well.

"They are… for how long I don't know." Yasuko confirmed but her expression fell. "I made things worse by telling your father my story. He wants Lin dead because she had kept the truth from him for all these years."

"We'll just think of something else." Asami said trying to stay positive.

First though Asami needed to hear how her mom had survived, Korra had excused herself so the pair could talk.

Korra decided on a bath, her mind was just a mess. She needed to help the benders break from their oppression but that couldn't happen until she had the proper training Once Hiroshi learned of Korra’s escape, the guards would be searching every inch of Air Temple Island. Korra knew she would need the help of the Sato women, if she were to stay hidden. Lifting one hand out of the water, she bent it in different patterns while thoughts of Asami entered her mind, despite their taunting, she secretly still desired the heiress. She didn’t know why though, Asami was stunning not only physically but intellectually as well. Just thinking of that passionate night, they spent together had her heart beating faster and that familiar warm feeling coursed through her body.

Suddenly the door was being opened and Korra's focus was broken and the water she had been bending, fell back into the tub.

"Asami?!" The Avatar exclaimed, what was she doing here and dress in what she assumed was only a robe.

Asami made a hushing gesture as she brought her index finger to her lips. Korra swallowed hard, cheeks going a little red. They had seen each other naked before, obviously, as the engineer came to the side of the tub, she slipped out of her robe and Korra whimpered at the sight. Climbing in, Asami was immediately coming to the Avatar and sitting in her lap.

"I need you, Korra." Her voice was low and seductive.

"I need... No, want you." Korra managed to say, as Asami went about kissing her neck.

"I am all yours." That statement had the Avatar excited, after all like she said, they didn't need to be lovers or friends to have sex.

As they kissed an odd but familiar feeling came over Korra and Asami was pulling away, saying with a grin.

"Looks like you’re in the Avatar state."

Korra's eyes now a bright white color widened in shock. This shouldn't be happening; she shouldn’t be in her state, how did Asami trigger it? Had she secretly been poisoned?

Then a sharp pain was felt below her left breast and red liquid begun mixing with the water.

"Thank you Korra, I'll just be taking this for my dad." that didn’t sound like Asami's voice, but it was her, holding a knife just below the surface of the water. The entire blade had stabbed into her, only the hilt was showing.

"What? Why?" Korra felt her state fade like it was being sucked from her. Then she couldn't breathe, her own blood was choking her. She could only hear Asami laughing as she moved away, knife in hand. Korra closed her eyes against the pain only to open them and have everything blurry. She inhaled a large breath of air but swallowed water instead. She was underwater, shooting straight up in the tub she started coughing and gasping for air as she hung on to the side of the tub. It felt like she’d been coughing up water for hours, but only a few minutes had passed. Korra hung limply over the side. One arm supporting her head the other hanging down, fingers nearly touching the floor.

She had fallen asleep not realizing she was that tired. Looks like Asami had been right about her being scared. A part of her still thought Asami would betray her. Having calmed down and regained her breath she headed downstairs the pair were probably finished.

"That’s impossible." Korra heard Asami said.

"What's impossible?" She cut in. Making both women look.

"Lin… she, uh… bent two of the dart guns, so she and Kya could escape." Yasuko explained, the Avatar was understandably shocked.

"That’s amazing!" Korra said, if the Chief could really do that then they could turn the tables on Hiroshi.

"It’s impossible." Asami just repeated. "No metal bender in history has ever bent platinum."

"So? Doesn't mean it’s impossible. The Chief's mother is an amazing metal bender, I bet she could do it, so I don’t see why her daughter couldn't." Korra countered.

"They can’t be pure platinum." Asami wondered out aloud.

"Sure, they could be." Korra placed both hands on her hips.

The heiress was about to respond when Yasuko cut in. "I would tell you two to get a room, but I heard that already happened."

The pair blushed profusely.

"Don't worry Asami your father doesn’t believe you actually did."

And the young woman let out a sigh. "Thank the spirits for that."

"So, what’s the plan?" Korra asked eager to do something but neither Sato had one.

"It’s only a matter of time before Hiroshi finds out your gone, Korra and he's still determined to find Lin and Kya." Yasuko replied even as her mind was trying to come up with a plan.

Silence fell over them, they were all anxious, until a thought occurred to Korra. “Asami you said that the resistance had a hideout, did they mention where it was?”

She shook her head ‘no’. “We didn’t get much time to talk.”

Korra flopped down on to the couch. “Your dad is going to win… he’s going to find me or kill other benders, and spirits knows what else.”

“Then we have got to find that hideout.” Yasuko proposed, despite their worry, the pair nodded.

Tenzin paced in his home, he had just received word that Lin and Kya had to go into hiding, the only good news was that Korra was still safe.

“I’m sorry.” Opal, Lin’s niece and non-bender said. She had been the one to deliver the news.

Throughout the night several benders had come to the island saying, Future Industries’ forces were becoming more aggressive, while many others fled to the safety of the underground hideouts.

“Its alright Opal… at least you can move freely about the city.” Tenzin said with his hands on the young woman’s shoulders. She nodded, with a small smile. Times like this she was glad she wasn’t a bender, despite her mother and aunt being powerful earthbenders.

“I’ll do whatever I can.” Opal promised and he thanked her for it. A sudden knock on the door had them turning, a young man in his early 20’s, with green eyes, dark hair and somewhat of a stocky build appeared.

“Yes Bolin?” Tenzin asked, but seeing that the younger man’s expression was full of worry, he very much doubted it was good news.

Heading outside, a small crowd of people had gathered looking out over the water. At least five Future Industries’ boats were speeding towards the island. Tenzin’s eyes widened in fear, Mr. Sato had the power to level Air Temple Island. As some of the benders begun talking about defending the island, Tenzin intervened, saying he was going to take care of this, everyone just needed to stay calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things didn't go so well... but...
> 
> Next time... Will Korra find the hideout and meet up with the resistance? Will Hiroshi destroy Air Temple Island? Korra obviously doesn't trust  
Asami but still secretly wants her, will they ever make up?
> 
> Find out next time... see you all then.  
P.S. I really miss writing the Cops and Lawyer series 😔 ...But I've been trying to come up with a spin off or something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... its been a bit... I know, but I started working on something else. But I'm gonna try hard to finish this one.  
Its short... but I'll try to update sooner.  
Anyways, thanks for those of you, who are still reading.
> 
> Major Angst warning!

Asami drove through the streets of Republic city with her mom and Korra in the back, they needed to find the resistance hideout which would be no easy task. During the day there would be more people out and about then at night, but Asami was so not expecting the large amount of security forces patrolling the streets.

"Spirits! Look at all the security and your father is only looking for two benders, I hate to think what will happen when he knows Korra is gone." Yasuko said anxiously and glanced at Korra who was equally worried.

"Oh no… Air temple island." Asami said pointing, Korra leaned forward in between the two front seats her eyes widening. The island was surrounded by Future Industries boats.

"So many benders go there for refuge, he had better not hurt anyone." Korra said feeling anger well up in her.

"Sit back… you'll be spotted." Asami urged, they were in one of the models that had an enclosed cabin with no windows in back. The security forces were stopping other Satomobiles, but they wouldn't stop this one, as it was part of Hiroshi's personal collection.

"Asami! Turn here." Yasuko blurted out and her daughter did so, as they ended up on a small side street. Directing Asami to pull over beside a young woman with short brown hair. At first the woman’s green eyes went wide as she was a little afraid, noticing it was the daughter's CEO driving.

"Opal!" Yasuko spoke up as she leaned forward.

"Yasuko! Things have gone from bad to worse." Opal hastily explained.

Yasuko hung her head; she had really wished to sway her husband's mind but probably only made things worse.

"Opal?!" It was Korra's voice as she too poked her head in between the seats, although she was quite close to Asami's face, that if the heiress turned her head their lips would just barely be touching.

"Ko--" the young woman clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Look we need to find Lin and Kya and the hideout." Yasuko explained, Opal nodded she was headed back there.

"You both go… I'll head back to the mansion, no doubt your dad will go there at some point." Yasuko suggested. Asami and Korra agreed but they needed to hurry.

"Be safe Asami… Korra." Yasuko said taking the driver's seat.

"You two mom… I love you." Asami said with a heavy heart, they had only just been reunited.

Her mom smiled. "It’s a good thing you look more like me then your dad."

And with that she was off and Asami watched the Satomobile turn the corner. Yasuko last statement was true, at a quick glance she could easily be mistaken for Asami.

"Come on." Korra said and tugged on Asami's hand.

The threesome headed for an alleyway.

"Are you sure the CEO's daughter should be coming with us?" Opal asked with a brief glance to the taller woman, feeling very uneasy.

"It’s okay… she… ah, well she helped me." Korra hastily explained as she too, looked at Asami.

"How do you two know each other or my mom for that matter?" Asami asked, something she wondered about ever since her mom spotted the young woman.

"Air Temple island… I was there when your mom and Korra were. We were only briefly introduced though." Opal said although her gaze was searching the nearby buildings.

"Are you an earthbender?" The engineer wondered aloud. Opal certainly looked like she was from the earth kingdom.

She shook her head no, before finding the correct door.

They remained silent as they walked the winding corridor then knocked on another door, but in a certain pattern, the door opened and a tall young man with amber eyes, short dark brown hair and a red scarf around his neck, greeted them.

"Asami! What is she doing here?!" The man exclaimed. "And the Avatar?"

"Calm down, Mako." Opal said and motioned for them to come in.

Lin and Kya were headed their way, making their way through the crowd of people that had gathered during the night.

"Korra! Its good your all right." Kya said hugging her before pulling away and looking her over.

"Where's Yasuko? Did something happen to her?" Lin asked Asami who said ‘no.’

The engineer could just feel most everyone's disgust in her and now knew how benders must feel. The crowd started talking among themselves wondering why Asami was even here.

"She's going to tell her dad where we are." One said, the others agreeing.

"No, I won't!" She protested.

The crowd didn’t believe her. "Air temple island is gonna be destroyed because of your dad." someone else called out and Asami took a step back and hit up against the closed door.

"Stop it!" Korra shouted and everyone quieted down.

"Look, she's no threat to us and she’s the best chance we have at taking down the security forces." Korra explained as she came to stand in front of Asami.

Yet again the Avatar was coming to her rescue, just maybe there could be something between them or she had other motives.

"Alright everyone break it up, there are things you all need to be doing." Lin ordered and the crowd split up, Kya, Mako and Opal remained.

"So, what’s the plan?" Korra asked looking between Lin and Kya, as they glanced at each other.

“You don’t have one, do you?” The Avatar concluded.

“If my brother gets hurt because of your father….” Mako had been staring Asami down just waiting to say that.

“I’m not responsible for my dad’s actions.” Asami retorted. “I’m trying to help you guys.”

Mako was not convinced. “It’s alright, I’m sure Bolin and the others will be fine.” Opal comforted him.

“How do we know that? He’s going to tear Air temple island apart looking for Lin and Kya. Who knows what he’ll do once he finds out the Avatar is missing?” Mako was beside himself with worry.

“If my dad wanted to destroy Air Temple island, he would have already done it.” Asami said, or at least that’s what she hoped.

“Go calm down.” Kya suggested to the young man and motioned for Opal to join him.

“Is it true that you… bent, you know...” Korra lowered her voice.

Lin rubbed her forehead while shaking her head. “No, I don’t think so, there must have been other metals… Asami, how are those weapons made?”

All three looked at the engineer, she shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s a closely guarded secret, only a handful of people know. So, there is a chance they are pure platinum.”

“Oh wow, Lin…. You gotta teach me how to do that.” Korra got excited, but the older woman just rolled her eyes.

“I can’t, I don’t even know how I did it. I honestly couldn’t sense any other metals. I just wanted to…” Her voice trailed off as she glanced at Kya.

“Wanted to… do what?” Korra pressed.

“Save me.” Kya said with a heartfelt smile, of course Lin would still care about her, but she went above and beyond for her.

“Your abilities aren’t really connected to your emotions, are they?” Asami asked, her mother had mentioned something about that.

“Sure… A little bit.” The Avatar said as she remembered when she was a child and just learning about her abilities. “I remember when I would get scared as a kid and depending on the situation, I would sometimes create a rock wall or shoot flames.”

Asami thought for a moment. “Or when you get angry, just like when you had me captive.”

Korra’s blue eyes narrowed on the woman. “You really don’t want to piss me off, I’m the only one that stands between you and all these benders.”

The engineer snorted as she turned to Korra. “And you all should know, if something happens to me, my dad will round up every bender in the city and imprison them. Just look at what he has done so far, because of my mom supposed death.”

Korra’s hands balled into fists, angry with Asami, she continued to believe that just because she was the CEO’s daughter that somehow it would protect her from being harmed by benders.

“It’s alright Korra.” Kya said positioning herself in between the pair.

“No, it’s not!” The Avatar was breathing heavily now. “Dammit, I should have kept you locked up, until your damn father came to an agreement!” Korra kept trying to look around the healer, catching a glimpse of Asami looking a little afraid.

“Come,” Kya said taking Korra’s arm and leading her away.

“You should go.” Lin said, they didn’t need Korra to lose control. Even if the Avatar didn’t realize her full potential yet, she was still powerful and having her abilities run unchecked was bound to cause problems.

Asami swallowed hard and looked to Korra, Kya was calming her down, by going over some meditation techniques. As the heiress turned to grab the handle, someone spoke up.

“What are you doing? Lin, stop her, she’ll tell her father where we are!” Others agreed and started murmuring among themselves.

“I won’t!” Asami protested, as Lin stepped in front of her, hands up.

“She’s not going to do that, I guarantee it.”

The crowd of people moved closer, not fully believing the Chief. Asami’s eyes flicked to Korra, she was watching with a smug smile, she wasn’t going to come to her rescue again.

“I’ll stay then!” Asami exclaimed, she didn’t want Lin to get hurt because of her. That appeased the crowd.

Lin turned on the young woman quickly and in a low, almost threatening voice said. “Stay away from Korra, I mean it.”

Asami nodded with a swallow, but couldn’t help and look at said woman, her smug smile had grown even wider.

Hiroshi smiled, thanking the young and very scared bender for all her help. Tenzin consoled the woman, he couldn’t blame her, many people had loved ones that didn’t make it into hiding. Hiroshi’s threats of rounding up every bender he could find on the mainland and killing one every hour, until someone told him where Lin and Kya were, had one bender confessing to where the hideout, in which Tenzin knew his sister and friend were at.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes on the CEO, he could have been bluffing about actually killing benders, because he had rarely done that in the past, yet again, just the threat of death scared many people. Now though, there was no way he could get a message to the hideout and he prayed to the spirits, that a lookout or something would warn them of the pending danger.

While comforting the young air bender, another one of their own, spoke up.

“We shouldn’t be afraid of him! We have control over the elements, we can fight back!” He rallied the crowd, Tenzin tried to intervene.

Hiroshi remained confident in his security forces as they raised their weapons, the CEO moved to the leader of the crowd, but he only had a small group behind him. The others were by Tenzin, not wanting to get involved. 

“Go ahead, try something… but let me remind all of you that these darts can kill very quickly. So, I doubt many of you would survive.”

The leader, a middle-aged man, seemed to reconsider his actions, until he narrowed his eyes, shifted his stands in preparation to throw a boulder. Knowing all benders needed to go through certain motions, in order to control the element, they were associated with, as slight tremor was felt, this guy must be an earthbender. Those few precious seconds it took the earthbender to get ready, Hiroshi was on the move and the tremors stopped, the crowd gasped. Blood seep through the man’s lips and as he looked down a knife was sticking out of him, just below his ribs, but in an upward angle. The security forces primed their weapons, ready to fire on their boss’s orders. Hiroshi pushed the man off his blade, his limp body hitting the ground with a thud. The CEO casually took a cloth out of his pocket and wiped his blade off before saying.

“Let that be a lesson to you all, I am not above killing, to get my message across.” And with that he and his forces headed for the boats, they would join up with the forces heading to the hideout. Finally, he would get his revenge on Lin for withholding information.

After the shock head warn off, the crowd started panicking and posing a multitude of questions to Tenzin, and he didn’t have any answers, he was too worried for his sister and Lin.

“The Avatar is here, isn’t she?” Someone shouted out, and the crowd quieted down. The airbender master nodded, then the questions of where she was, and what she was doing to help with their oppression came. He knew Korra was safe with Asami, and as long as she was safe, they still had hope. Little did he know that Korra was now in the resistance hideout.

Asami was in the corner with Lin hovering close by. She looked over the crowd of benders, some young, some older and everything in between, most of them were afraid of what would happen to them next. Korra was still with Kya, meditating and she seemed to have calmed down. Suddenly someone was banging on the door, it was Future Industries forces.

“She did tell her father!” One bender blamed.

“I didn’t even know this place existed until now and I haven’t left, so it wasn’t me!” Asami was on her feet defending herself.

“Everyone out, try to reach the safety of the other hideouts!” Lin commanded.

Other hideouts? Asami thought to herself, how big is this resistance anyways?

The forces were going to break the door down, before everyone could get out, so Lin did the only thing she could, by using her metalbending on the reinforcements on the door, she could hold them back.

“Go… all three of you!” Lin shouted to Kya, Korra and Asami.

“I’m helping!” Korra was tired of running.

“No! As long as you live, there’s hope!” Lin said in a strained voice. Kya grabbed ahold of Korra’s arm tugging her back, all the while looking at Lin, as tears welled up in her blue eyes. Kya just knew she was going to lose Lin once the forces broke threw the door, they would kill her instantly.

Kya passed the Avatar off to Asami, as the heiress pulled her away, as everyone was nearly out. The healer remained looking at Lin until her voice snapped her out of her daze.

“Just go!” The Chief could feel her hold on the door failing and she didn’t want Kya to get killed too. Kya made for the exit saying.

“Come on, you got time!”

But Lin knew better, she had to make sure the forces didn’t also follow. “I’m sorry.”

The healer could barely make out the apology as the banging and shouting intensify. Realization hit Kya and before she made a move, Lin had stretched her other arm out causing rocks to fall, sealing the back exit and any chance she had to escape.

“No!” Kya yelled then immediately started coughing as dust was kicked up. “No… Lin, why?” Her voice trailed off as she sunk to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew she couldn’t stay; she had to leave and find safety or Lin’s sacrifice would all be for not. With one last look to the pile of rocks, her gaze suddenly fell, looking at her right wrist and to the metal bracelet, Lin had made and given to her after their first-year anniversary. Unfortunately, two months after that they had broken up. Maybe Lin had broken up with her because losing her would be too much, because this pain was like no other Kya had ever experienced, even there break up didn’t hurt this much. Kya actually physically hurt, as if her heart was literally trying to tear itself apart. Breathing in deep, she ran from the alleyway needing to catch up with the Avatar.

Sealing off the exit took what little strength she had, as her hold on the door faltered. She fell to her knees, then hands. The door was kicked open, as several security forces entered, followed by Hiroshi.

“Well, well… Chief Lin Beifong… or just Lin, I guess.” Hiroshi said in a smug voice as he stood over her. Lin stayed quiet, this was it for her, suddenly she was being hauled to her feet, and she scowled at the CEO.

“How very noble of you, to stay back and let the others escape. Except… my forces are patrolling every square inch of this city and will find every single one of them.” Hiroshi said as he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“You’re a monster!” Lin jerked her chin away. “Yasuko was right… you’re too far gone to be saved.”

His maroon eyes flashed with anger, before he smiled, thinking of the wonderful evening he had spent with his wife. Yasuko hadn’t lost her touch and she had really enjoyed it, although he doubted they would ever sleep together again.

“Just think, if you would have told me she was alive, all those years ago, this wouldn’t be happening.” Hiroshi explained as he brought out his knife, Lin’s eyes widened ever so slightly.

“I don’t regret a thing!” Lin exclaimed, as she struggled, she was going to fight against him until the end.

He looked on amused. “So… did you and that healer rekindle your relationship, knowing that you both were on borrowed time?” The Chief remained silent.

“Well… I hoped you guys screwed one last time, because when I find her, I’m going to force you to watch when I kill her.” Hiroshi continued as he placed the blade right next to Lin’s throat, then dragged it lightly across leaving a thin line of blood. She had stayed remarkably still.

“Soon enough you will know how it feels to lose someone you love.” Then he turned to leave and off-handily said to bring her to the cells in the tower. Even though Yasuko was back in his life, she might as well be dead, she, like his daughter would never see the blight that benders were on this world.

Once out of the alleyway, everyone had scattered in different directions, heading for the other hideouts, in which Korra and Asami had no idea about.

“Where’s Kya?” Korra skidded to a stop by a building across the street.

“I… don’t know.” Asami huffed coming to stop by Korra. They looked around; the healer was nowhere in sight.

“Just great! They are probably both dead.” The Avatar had leaned back up against the building while letting her fists swing down, hitting the masonry.

Tears welled up in Asami’s eyes, she couldn’t believe what her dad was doing, not even her mother could persuade him to stop, instead it had made things worse.

“As long as your alive… there’s hope.” Asami directed her gaze to Korra, who scoffed.

“What good am I, if I don’t have any teachers?”

Then Korra sprung off the building pointing. “Kya!”

Asami turned, there she was running towards the safety of another set of buildings. As the pair got ready to move, several security forces were chasing after her.

“No!” Korra was on the move, if she got close enough, she could use her bending to help, but she suddenly felt a tug on her arm. Looking back, the engineer was holding her.

“Don’t… you’ll get caught.” Asami pleaded and as they looked back to the scene, the forces had already caught up with Kya, and were pinning her down, cuffing her.

Korra wrenched her arm back, only to push Asami up against the building, forearm across her throat. “Damn! I could have saved her. Now she’s as good as dead!”

“Back off!” Asami shoved Korra away only to have the Avatar ignite her fists, as her eyes went white.

“I’m going to make them all pay!”

Asami couldn’t back up anymore, and this display had her frightened. “Korra… please calm down!” Although the older woman was too scared to reach out.

All this commotion was bound to attract unwanted attention and Asami just so happened to see that if they didn’t move, they would be surrounded.

“We have to go!” Asami panicked and reached out for Korra’s arm, the contact seemed to snap her out of her Avatar state and subsequently her anger dissipated. Korra allowed herself to be led away, they didn’t kill Kya out right, so perhaps they still had a chance to rescue her.

It was a long journey back to the mansion, Korra followed Asami and listened to everything she had said. They dodged the security forces, other times Asami would distract them and Korra could slip by. They could only truly breathe once inside the mansion.

“So, what now!? We are right back where we started… but some how things have gotten worse!” Korra paced like a caged animal, they—no, she needed a plan, she was tired of running, she needed to stand up and fight. As Korra made up her mind she headed for the door, Asami blocked her path.

“You can’t! We need to think of something else.”

Korra snorted, hands on her hips. “I’m tired of running and tired of listening to you. Lin is dead, and Kya is probably next, then who the spirits knows what will happen!”

“Please just stay.” Asami said calmly hands up as Korra stepped close enough so that the engineer’s hands rested just below her shoulders.

“You have one minute to explain our next move before I leave and do my own thing.” Korra said in a low voice.

Asami pulled her hands away and ran them through her hair, thinking as her eyes looked around. If her mom was here, she would have come and seen what was up, sadly, she must be somewhere else. Then the answer came to her, the phone.

“I’m done.” The Avatar announced Asami’s minute was up, but the engineer had other ideas and pulled Korra into her for a kiss. Somehow kissing Korra made Asami’s mind pretend everything better.

Korra didn’t try to break away, rather pushed the taller woman against the door, letting their kiss deepen.

“We need each other.” Asami whispered as they pulled away for air.

“I know.” Korra admitted softly, as she rested her forehead against Asami’s. Despite what had happened and what was happening, neither one could deny that they had feelings for one another, sure it didn’t seem like that on the outside, as they both fought against their feelings. Korra still didn’t trust Asami, while Asami still thought of Korra as a condescending and impulsive ass.

Even though Korra could have ran many times and just be done with Asami, but she had stuck around, because when they kissed everything seemed right.

“What’s your plan?” The Avatar asked as they pulled away completely.

“The phone… I can call the tower, there are usually a few guards on duty, maybe I can persuade them to tell me what is going on.” Asami explained hopefully.

Korra smirked. “So, you gonna persuade them into your bed, then betray them?”

The engineer pushed Korra away, not amused. “You really going to start that?”

Korra laughed before coming closer and putting her arms around Asami’s waist. “I'm kidding, anyways sounds like a plan.” Before she kissed a slightly confused Asami.

“So, what are we together or something?” The heiress asked, the younger woman just shrugged.

“How about we just see how things go? Before we start talking about being together.”

Asami nodded and she went to make that phone call and finally they were given some good news, Lin was alive, but only because Hiroshi wanted her to watch him kill Kya. They needed to get to the tower and somehow rescue them both. As Asami went to hang up, the guard had casually mentioned that he should go and check up on the Avatar. Asami’s mind panicked, she couldn’t stop him, it would seem suspicious, they needed to go now.

Yasuko had gone to the mansion and it was just the way she had always kept their home, not knowing when Asami would be back, she decided to head to the tower, to the penthouse. But she didn’t know why, perhaps she was hoping to find something that would give her a glimpse into what cause Hiroshi to go down this path, other than her death. It was clear Hiroshi spent much of his time there, instead of the mansion. As she parked in the underground parking several unmarked vehicles had come in, going to a level below this one. She didn’t even know there was a lower level. With the vehicles gone she decided to follow on foot. What she stumbled upon had her stunned, it was an underground prison, lined with cells, with only one entrance and exit, which was of course being guarded at the moment.

“He’s back! He’s gonna kill us!” One of the guards panicked, as he had seen the vehicles parking. Yasuko was eavesdropping and wondered what they were going on about. The second man grip his co-worker’s arms.

“Calm down… what happened?”

“The Avatar… she escaped.” All the blood drained from his face, while Yasuko breathed a sigh of relief, at least they didn’t suspect someone had helped her.

“Oh, spirits no!” the second man continued, but it was far too late to do anything about it as their boss was coming, holding the Chief of police.

Yasuko covered her mouth to keep from gasping out. Lin looked terrible, she was dirty, her head was hung and there was a line of blood across her neck. Once locked up, the guards explained about the Avatar, but Hiroshi didn’t seem too bothered by it, he would get her eventually, right now though, he was more interested in seeing Lin suffer. This was not her husband, he would never do such a thing, Yasuko didn’t want to believe that he would resort to killing. She had to do something, but what?

While lost in thought, another vehicle showed up, they had gotten Kya. Yasuko really needed a plan or to stall them or something.

“Lin!” Kya was so overjoyed to see her alive.

The Chief rose up, going to the bars, as Kya was put into the cell across from her. “Spirits! Kya... He’s going—”

“I know.” Kya hung her head as two guards stood next to her.

“Don’t do this, don’t you dare do this.” Lin’s anger flared up as Hiroshi was coming down the corridor, knife in hand.

“Oh, I have one more surprise.” Hiroshi said then motioned down the corridor, Lin’s and Kya’s eyes widened, he had also caught Korra, she was cuffed and a little sedated to keep her from using her abilities.

“She gets to watch as well.” The CEO said. Lin rested her head against the bars, letting her tears fall, this was truly the end, he had won, and benders would eventually die.

Korra and Asami had arrived moments before Kya had, so as Korra suggested she go first, so she and Asami wouldn’t be caught together, it was by pure luck that the guards escorting Kya had seen her sneaking into the building. Asami watched in horror as Korra tried to fight but failed. A stray dart hit the Avatar, making her sluggish but not enough to fall unconscious. Asami had to follow and as she did, she was suddenly being pulled into the shadows by someone that had covered her mouth then whispered in her ear.

“It’s me, mom.” Yasuko hastily whispered as she let her daughter go.

“Mom. Dad has Korr—” Yasuko pressed two fingers to Asami’s lips.

“I know, I’ve been watching. We need to act now.”

Asami nodded, but didn’t have a plan, neither one of them did.

“Hiroshi!” A commanding voice called, making everyone look, it was surprising to see both Sato women, but the four guards, two by Kya the other two by Korra, were stunned to see Yasuko, they of course had never seen his wife, only in pictures.

“Yasuko, Asami… you should both leave.” Hiroshi said, they didn’t need to see this.

“No… we know what your going to do. I won’t let you kill my friends.” Yasuko stated firmly.

“So be it.” Hiroshi didn’t have time for this, he had other things that needed attending too, like the public execution of the Avatar. Hiroshi moved to Kya, knife at the ready.

“I’m so sorry Kya…” Lin’s sad voice broke through the silence.

“Its okay. I love you Lin, I never stopped and never will stop loving you.” Kya confessed her own tears blurring her vision.

Hiroshi paused, “Well… isn’t this nice. Got anything to say, Lin?”

Ignoring the CEO, Lin’s green eyes focused on the healer. “I love you too, I just wished I wasn’t so afraid to tell you in the past.”

That confession made Kya sob a little harder, she had always wanted to hear those words, too bad it was the last thing she would ever hear.

Asami and Yasuko had wiped at their eyes, even Korra was conscious enough to have tears in her eyes, she had failed them both and, in this moment, she wished the Avatar didn’t exist.

“Wait!” Yasuko yelled, her husband stopped and turned to her. “I want to do this.”

“Mom? What?” Asami was stunned.

“Fine.” Hiroshi smiled, but wondered what his wife was up too. With Asami and Lin both protesting, Yasuko went in and wanted the guards to leave the cell, Hiroshi nodded to them as Yasuko went behind Kya, she whispered quickly, “trust me.”

“What’s that you have?” Hiroshi asked as Yasuko had brought out a glove, it was Asami’s shock glove, she had saw her daughter with it, and it gave her an idea, unfortunately she didn’t have time to explain.

“Oh wow… Yasuko, why didn’t I think of that, her death will be very painful.” He was intrigued now.

“Why?” Lin yelled desperately, “why would you do this Yasuko? We… we…” She had trailed off, as she fell to her knees. Korra and Asami were looking between each other, was she really going to do this, not even Asami knew what her mom’s plan was.

“I’m so sorry.” Yasuko stressed and she wanted Lin to look at her, but she didn’t. Closing her eyes briefly, she set the level to kill.

Then touched Kya’s back, the electrical charge crackled and popped as Kya yelled in pain, not for long though, as her body went limp and Yasuko guided her to the ground.

“No!” Lin, Korra and Asami yelled, but could do little to help.

A guard checked Kya’s pulse and confirmed there was none.

“Look… how you have failed.” Hiroshi looked to the Avatar, who was pathetically struggling. “Now run, enjoy what freedom you have left, because come tomorrow, I will enjoy hunting you down.” The guards let the Avatar go and she did as told, she was powerless and a failure. Korra stumbled away down the corridor, her tears blurring her vision, not to mention the sedative coursing through her body, making her feel heavy.

“Get Lin and let’s go.” Hiroshi said, Lin was speechless as she dragged away. Yasuko had betrayed them all and Kya was dead because of it.

“Mother!? What have you done?!” Asami had come into the cell, her mom had never stopped looking or holding Kya and as she raised her head to meet her daughter’s gaze, a look of determination came over Yasuko.

Korra ran until she couldn't, she had stumbled upon a small park. Leaning against a tree to catch her breath, she couldn't believe Kya was gone, she couldn't believe Yasuko had done it, why had she suddenly turned on them? Korra found herself crying as she slid down the tree. The security forces had probably been told not to search for her until tomorrow. Now though, Korra didn't know where to go, she couldn't face Tenzin, she couldn't tell him the devastating news. As she calmed herself, there was one place she could go, although she had no idea if Asami would be coming back to the mansion or not.

Lin was brought to the smaller cells on the first floor of the basement, Hiroshi would need the lower cells for all the benders his forces would be bringing in. The Chief hadn’t said a word since they hauled her away.

“And now you know how it feels.” Hiroshi said without emotion as her cell was closed. Lin didn’t bother to look up, all her mind could think of was how terrified Kya looked and their confessions of love. Kya had given Yasuko life, so she could turn around and take it from her. As the sound of Hiroshi’s footsteps got further and further away, Lin pulled her knees up to her chest and put her bound hands around them, sobbing to herself and muttering how sorry she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that was certainly an eventful chapter, looks like our heroes are losing this battle.  
Also...I hope I didn't lose too many readers, sorry 😓  
Like I mentioned, I will try to finish this fic. So if your still wanting more, just stick with me... okay?
> 
> Side Note: I realize that the Cops and Lawyers series has ended, but I have started to write another part, because I really miss writing about them, so that's why I've been slow to update this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... If it doesn't already seem obvious, I really don't know how far along Korra's world has progressed with regards to medicine, although by the end of this chapter it will be.   
Further more, I realize that it probably doesn't make sense that non-benders would be able to keep benders under oppression for as long as they have been, so hopefully this chapter explains how its been possible after all this time.  
Anyways... hope you guys like this chapter.

It was a beautiful day, there was a layer of new snow and with it being the weekend there was no school. Korra found herself playing in the family room of her home, until a knock at the door was heard and Korra was calling out she would get it. Her dad intercepted her telling her to go back and play. Korra frowned but obeyed.

Her parents answered the door as Korra spied around the corner, two men dressed in black and red, with what Korra had learned were guns, were strapped to their backs.

One man asked for the couple's IDs, they did as told. Korra had seen these men in black and red, they arrived in the south weeks ago and what Korra understood of them is they were security forces from a company that also made Satomobiles.

"And the child?" The men asked, as her parents turned.

"Korra… get your ID." Tonraq said, she was going to ask why, since she only carried it when at school, but nevertheless, she got it and came to her parents’ side. The shorter man took it, looking it over, then glanced at his partner.

"Things are in order." He said and handed Korra's ID back.

As the men turned and left, her dad's hands tightened into fists. This was the third time this week and he and his wife, Senna were worried they knew about Korra being the Avatar.

"Why do they keep visiting?" Korra asked, looking from her dad to her mom.

With the door closed her parents led her to the family room. Kneeling with his hands on his daughter's shoulders her dad said.

"You can only use your waterbending. Please do not bend any other element."

Korra nodded, ever since she could walk and talk, she could control all the elements, when people here in the south could only bend water. She had been told by their friend, Katara, that Korra was the next Avatar and keeping her safe was essential.

"We can't lose you." Tonraq said pulling her in for a hug.

"You won't." Korra reassured. Tonraq pulled back as her mom had knelt too.

"Korra… one day, you'll rid the world of those… forces and all benders will live free." Senna explained. Korra was only about 10 years old, but she was smart and while not fully understanding what her destiny would be, she was determined to make her parents proud.

It was only the next day while Korra was heading to school, with her parents in toe, that the security forces seemed to double over night, they knew something was up. As the family walked by their neighbors, three guards were questioning them, but it looked like their teenage son wasn't going to take it anymore and tried waterbending only to have one of the guards fire a dart from their guns. The boy fell to the ground. Korra gasped, she wanted to help and on instinct she moved away from her parents and bent the earth tossing the guards back. Her parents were horrified, the guards were of course still alive and as they got to their feet, they were heading for her.

"Stop her!" One shouted, Korra started backing up, but tripped on some rocks falling backward. As Senna and Tonraq were ready to bend, the three men fell forward, ice shards sticking from their backs. Behind them a few paces away was Kya, another one of their neighbors.

"What have you done?" Tonraq demanded.

"Saving your daughter's life." She said as three more waterbenders went to the dead guards.

"Stage their deaths." Kya said and they carried out their orders.

"You'll only get my daughter caught or worse." Tonraq couldn't believe it and as the Chief of this tribe he had the power to punish it's members.

Kya seemed unfazed and stepped closer to him, whispering something, it calmed her dad down.

"Senna, get Korra to school." Tonraq said, his wife nodded and guided their daughter away. Korra noticed the dart sticking out of the teenager's back, as his parents carried him indoors. She didn't know why everyone was afraid of these forces, none of them could bend and their only line of defense were weapons that could fire darts. Korra heard those darts could kill, but mostly knocked people out for a while.

"What's going to happen to me?" Korra asked worriedly, knowing she shouldn't have bent the earth.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Your dad and Kya will take care of things." Senna explained, with a little smile.

After that day the forces never left, some would come and go but their presence was just something the people of the south had to live with. They treated the people of her tribe unfairly, but no one tried to really stop them, Korra knew they outnumbered the forces and wondered why they just didn't overthrow them. Apparently, more would show up if that happened, moreover the south wasn't the only nation to be having trouble with them. The Future Industries security forces were spreading like a disease across the world and as Korra got older, she had heard it was because someone had died, or rather a non bender had been killed by benders. She couldn't believe one person's death was causing all of this. Then the time came, her parents and Kya were telling her it was time, time to head to Republic city across the ocean, Korra had never left the south and now she was being told, she was the world's last hope.

"I don't get it." Korra paced in front of Katara and her daughter, Kya at their place.

"You'll come to understand." Kya reassured. In a months’ time when Korra finished high school, she would be heading for the city. Kya, a talented healer was heading back there tomorrow, she lived there and not in the south anymore.

Korra hung her shoulders, she really didn't get all of this, this Avatar business, but the two older waterbenders were adamant she had to do this.

"Look Korra… without you, benders will die, and without you the subjugation of benders will continue." Kya explained, Korra nodded, she had been told all her life that she was special.

"Go on." Katara padded her daughter's shoulder. "Go back to the city, to Lin."

Kya faintly smiled, her relationship with the Chief of police was on the rocks, she just knew it was only a matter of time before they broke up.

"Who's that?" Korra asked interested, and the healer told her.

"You’re seeing... Dating a woman?" Korra was a little confused, she had never met anyone that like women instead of men. Kya smiled, "let's take a walk."

As they were leaving it was by chance Korra's eyes caught sight of movement in another room.

"Who's that?" Korra paused pointing to the partially closed door.

Kya and Katara exchanged glances. "You probably just saw the wind rustling the curtains." Katara said as she went to the door. "You know my memory isn't what it used to be; I probably just left the window open."

Before Korra could really question it, Kya was pulling her to the exit.

The unknown woman breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't wanted the Avatar to see her, but she was curious to see the young woman, who would stop this oppression.

Korra asked about dating women, Kya said it wasn't any different then dating a man. It was then Korra confessed to also liking women and had been with one of her school mates.

"Really Korra? You had sex with a woman?" Kya was surprised, although she figured the Avatar was a lesbian.

Korra pressed her lips together nodding. "It was kinda awkward, but it felt... right."

"That's good." Kya was happy for her. They walked in silence for a bit until they got to the docks.

"Was it awkward for you and Lin?" Korra was embarrassed to ask.

The healer's tanned cheeks turned a shade of red. Lin wasn't her first, although the Chief was very good. "No… we both had been with women in the past."

"Oh," and the younger woman rubbed the back of her neck.

"Look, dating women is fine… maybe a little odd, but perfectly normal." Kya said as she turned to the Avatar, Korra smiled, that was reassuring.

"So why don't benders fight back? I mean your fairly strong." Korra wondered.

Kya chuckled softly before frowning; it was true she was strong, but not as strong as she could be.

"First off, benders need to practice with their abilities and second… well… it's because of you, you should be stronger but since you haven't been able to practice or let your abilities grow, benders everywhere suffer because of it."

Korra felt terrible now. "I didn't realize the impact I had on the world... I couldn't practice, only water."

"I know." Kya said pulling Korra in sideways. "Benders don't get to use their abilities much anymore and the ones who do, aren't as powerful."

"So, this subjugation of benders is actually making them weak?" The Avatar asked, Kya nodded.

"Simply put, we are too weak to fight back. The security forces know this and so benders don't oppose much of a threat. Even just being cuffed prevents bending and not to mention the sedation." She had continued, watching as a crestfallen look came over Korra.

"You are the key; we must get you to the city, where there are different types of benders that can help you improve your abilities." Kya said as she lifted the young woman's chin.

Korra gave a lopsided grin. "I won't let benders down."

She had fallen on to something hard, or rather off on to something hard. It was the floor, she was at Asami's, she had dozed off, thinking of the past, thinking of what Kya had told her. Now Kya was dead, why had Yasuko turned on them and maybe Asami knew and was pretending not to. Sitting leaning her back up against the couch, she rubbed at her eyes, she needed to rescue Lin at least.

There were still a few hours of daylight left, but she didn't even know where Lin was. Once she had learned about the resistance in the city, she was eager to learn more about her abilities, but apparently the resistance was more of a hideout and not some push against the security forces. And things were even worse here, then the south, despite having more benders they still weren't fighting back, maybe that's what Korra's role was supposed to be, she was supposed to lead the resistance and give them hope, but her abilities had suffered as well. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she buried her head, letting her tears fall, having no idea what she was going to do.

"We don't have much time. You need to do everything I say." Yasuko hastily explained, Asami nodded.

With Kya, lifeless and on her back, Yasuko instructed Asami to compress the healer's chest then breathe into her mouth. The young woman didn't even know what she was doing but saw as her mom dialed back the settings on the shock glove.

"Get clear." Yasuko said then touched a bare spot on Kya's chest.

Nothing happened, other than her body jerking upward some. Instructing Asami to do more compressions and puffs of air, Yasuko changed the settings, her mind was still counting down and she knew this was her last chance at this. With the settings a bit higher, she touched Kya's chest again, as her back arched up, her eyes opened, and she inhaled deeply before coughing. Her blue eyes darted around, fearfully, was she dead?

"Easy there, you'll be fine." Yasuko said as she helped Kya to sit up. Both Satos were overjoyed and now Asami knew why her mom wanted to do the deed.

"Is this the afterlife?" Kya asked, her breathing still short.

Yasuko shook her head ‘no.’ "Your alive."

Kya was stunned to hear that but found her eyes drifting to the other cell, Lin was gone.

"Where did they take her?" Kya vaguely pointed to across the room.

"Upstairs… most likely." Asami figured.

The healer was relieved to hear that, at least she was alive too. Silence fell over them as Kya continued to recover from her near-death experience.

"How did you revive me?" Kya asked looking between the women.

"All that time I spent in the south with your mom, I did a lot of reading and your mom happened to have many books on medical treatments and anatomy." Yasuko explained, she didn't think that would have worked but was grateful it did.

"Thank the spirits for that." Kya said and leaned into her friend's chest, remembering the words ‘trust me,’ but had no idea what was going to happen.

"Did Lin really say she loved me?" The healer asked, hoping that wasn't a dream.

"She did." Asami confirmed with a smile and that made Kya smile as well, too bad it took her death before she finally confessed.

"We need to get you to safety." Yasuko said as she and her daughter helped Kya to stand.

"The Avatar… Korra where is she?" She inquired, both Satos looked at each other quickly.

"We don't know." Asami regretfully said, Kya looked worried.

"Asami, get her to the mansion… I'm going to find Lin and I think your dad may think I've been swayed to his side." Yasuko explained as the pair helped Kya to the Satomobile. The young engineer nodded and in the back of her mind hoped Korra went back to the mansion.

"Thank you." Kya hugged her friend, if she hadn't intervened then she would have died.

"No need to thank me. Now, get going, time is not on our side." Yasuko said as she closed the vehicle's door and Asami sped off. Time to find Lin.

She could barely believe how many cells Hiroshi had built and apparently there were more at the mansion, it was frightening to think how much he had changed and that her death couldn't have been the only reason for his hatred of benders, maybe her death was just an excuse to start this oppression.

Lin heard footsteps, who was coming? But she didn't bother to move, if it was a guard there was no way she was going to cooperate.

"Lin?" The Chief's eyes widened then narrowed.

"What in the spirits do you want?! You’re a damn traitor!"

Yasuko was prepared for that. "Kya is alive… I can't go into detail, but I needed to fake her death."

Lin wasn't convinced. "Why should I believe you?"

Yasuko sighed but before she could answer she saw her husband coming this way, alone.

"Well well… if it isn't my wife, you want to kill Lin as well?" Hiroshi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've already betrayed them once… but I figured you'd want your revenge for the heart ache she caused you." Yasuko said turning to him.

"I will have her executed along with the Avatar tomorrow." Hiroshi said with a smile.

Sliding one hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder, Yasuko had to play along.

"I assume you have a plan to catch her?" She asked her other hand also coming to rest on his shoulder.

"There is nowhere for her to run, my forces will search this entire city for her." Hiroshi replied as his hands automatically went to his wife's hips.

"All that effort to keep you safe, risking my own life and not to mention the woman who helped to keep you alive, for what? So, you could reunite with that monster." Lin angrily said.

Hiroshi’s eyes narrowed he was going to teach her a lesson as he begun to move, Yasuko pulled him in and kissed him. Lin looked away disgusted and furious.

"Leave her… you've have already done enough to hurt her, by taking away the woman she loved." Yasuko said as she pulled from the kiss.

He smiled and seeing that Lin was becoming angry, seeing that he had been given his wife back, his answer was in the form of another long kiss.

Lin had remained seated and all she could do was look away, thinking if she got the chance, they would both pay, she wondered if Asami was also pretending.

Yasuko said she would catch up later and with that Hiroshi was walking away.

"For spirits sake!" She tried to keep her voice low. "Kya is alive, I had to fake her death. Do you really think I would betray you guys?" Lin hadn't even looked her way.

"Look at me!" Yasuko urged and slowly Lin's head came up, she had been crying, but now she had a look of pure hate.

"If I get my hands on him… I will kill him." Lin's voice held no emotion.

"Step in line " Yasuko said dejectedly. Her husband was certainly a marked man.

"Why would I do this to you? When you protected me. Kya is alive, Asami took her back to the mansion."

Lin had gone back to staring at the floor, frustrated, Yasuko hit the metal bars with her palms. She had no idea what the code was to open the door and she doubted she'd be able to pick the lock, if she knew how they were made then maybe. Yasuko knew she needed to get going, or Hiroshi would come looking for her again.

"I'll get you out of here and prove to you that the woman you love is still alive." Yasuko promised, still no reaction from Lin though. Not able to hang around she hurried for the exit.

Lin struggled against her cuffs, but it was of no use. What if Yasuko was telling the truth? Why would she be so insisting, maybe she was just manipulating her.

Korra needed it get up and do something, that is until she heard Asami call her name. The Avatar was going to get answers, how could Asami not know what her mother was going to do.

Heading for the front door, Korra's eyes widened, it was Asami with Kya, looking a little worse for wear but alive, nonetheless.

"Help me." Asami said shifting Kya's weight. The Avatar moved quickly to support the older woman's other side.

"How is this possible?" Korra was still amazed. "Does Lin know?"

The engineer didn't answer right away rather got Kya to the couch.

"I don't know… if my mom told her, she probably doesn't believe her." Asami said letting out a tired breath as she sat a cross from Korra and Kya.

"How did you survive?" She asked again directing her question at Kya this time.

"It would seem that having Yasuko live in the south was a good idea, since she had a lot of time to read about medicine." Kya explained, still not believing herself what had happened.

"And Lin?" Korra asked looking at Asami.

"Still alive… most likely." Asami replied

"Most likely? So, you don't know." Korra didn't like that answer.

"My mom stayed back, she probably went to see her, she'll try to help her." Asami said, she really didn't have the energy to argue with this woman.

"So, what's next? Bust Lin out of the tower?" Korra was eager to get started.

"Not so fast Avatar," and Kya patted the younger woman's leg. "I need time to recover and honestly I don't know what we are going to do."

Asami sighed, "my dad will be on the hunt for you tomorrow, Korra." Then looked to Kya for suggestions.

"That is true… and I don't think anywhere will be safe." And the healer hated to disappoint.

"Great, instead of fighting back we are going to hide." Korra stood quickly, so frustrated. Then there was commotion outside and Asami went to the window peeking out, there was a large group of people, benders undoubtedly.

"Oh spirits!" Asami gasped.

The benders on air temple Island and the ones that were in the raided hideout were going to fight back with or without the Avatar who they heard was in the city but had never seen her yet. One of their own was killed by Hiroshi, while many thought Lin had sacrificed herself to ensure others got out. Now they would destroy the Satos’ mansion and send a message to him.

"We need to stop them!" Korra hurried to the front door, suddenly a large rock smashed through the door, followed by some smaller ones smashing into the front of the house. Then the fireballs started.

"Korra! Help me!" Asami shouted as she tried helping Kya.

"If I can just reach them..." Korra said readying herself to try and leave again. And it was then she saw a rock poised to hit Asami.

"No!" And the Avatar moved quickly nearly getting hit with a fireball. Asami had looked over her shoulder seeing the rock heading towards her but unable to do anything. Suddenly it was deflected in the opposite direction, destroying the wall instead.

“Come on Korra!” Kya urged, they needed to leave. Coming to Kya’s side, they made their way towards the rear of the house and the basement, where they could escape. Once of the house they headed for the tree line and were able to see the bender still attacking the house, but to their surprise the fire department, metal bending police force, and Future Industries security forces had shown up. Not surprisingly Hiroshi was directing his forces, as well as the police and fire.

“On no…” Korra trailed off, without Lin to lead the police, the CEO had taken it upon himself to lead them and now they, along with security forces were attempting to control the crowd of benders. It was utter chaos as the benders turned on Hiroshi’s forces, but with the help of the police and their metal cables they were winning. Rocks, fire and even some water were being thrown at their attackers. As the security forces firing their darts into the crowd, incapacitating several benders, while the police controlled and corralled the resistance, making it easier to pick them off. The benders would lose very soon, without help from the Avatar.

“We need to do something.” Korra said looking at Kya and Asami.

Neither one said anything, and Asami got the feeling something was silently agreed upon when the two benders looked at each other.

“I’m done hiding.” Korra said with determination.

“Korra—” Asami was interrupted.

“No… I’m going to lead the resistance and we are going to break from this oppression.” And with that the Avatar was off, the engineer following, after telling Kya to stay put. The healer really couldn’t do much she was still trying to recover from her near-death experience.

Korra cycled through the four elements, in an effort to hold back the security forces and when the resistance saw her, it gave them hope and they pressed on, making the police and security forces retreat some. Directing the metal benders to focus on the Avatar, although she was doing a good job at deflecting the cables at the moment. Seeing the water benders using the water from their fire truck gave Korra an idea and she entered the Avatar State ready to bend the remaining water to sweep their opponents off their feet.

“Stop!” Someone yelled and to Korra’s surprise Asami had joined the fray but was now being held by a firebender, who held a large fireball ready to use it on the Heiress. This little distraction gave the police time to wrap their cables around the Avatar, her arms being pressed against her body, bringing her to her knees.

“I will kill her!” The man shouted to Hiroshi, who was now joined by Yasuko.

“Release the Avatar!” He demanded, as a smug grin appeared thinking he had the upper hand now.

Then total silence.

“Hiroshi! That’s our daughter! What are you waiting for… tell them to release Korra!” Yasuko was in total disbelief that her husband was stalling, seemingly thinking about sacrificing his own child to get revenge on the benders.

That smug grin the firebender had going on was starting to fade, wondering like many others why Hiroshi was stalling. He really didn’t won’t to kill this woman, the CEO’s daughter wasn’t really a threat to them, the resistance had been told that Asami had helped the Avatar evade capture, when she could have just turned Korra over, several times in fact. There were even times in the past when Asami would tell the security forces to back off, if they got to rough with benders. The engineer did have some authority over the forces, not so much now that Hiroshi was here.

“Dad! Just let her go!” Asami was getting scared, her dad had changed so much that she couldn’t predict anymore what he was planning. Not even her mother, his wife could persuade him in releasing Korra.

“For spirits sake!” And that’s as far as Yasuko got, as the snapping of metal cables were heard. Korra was breaking free.

Still in her Avatar State, she stood, breaking the cables and sending a powerful gust of wind at the police, tossing them back before turning on the firebender and with such precision that she honestly didn’t think she had, the Avatar bent another powerful gust at Asami’s attacker, knocking him off his feet. Asami remained standing, having closed her eyes when Korra bent the air towards them.

“Asami?” Korra was touching her arm, her State fading. No words needed to be exchanged as Asami hugged the shorter woman.

The police and security forces looked to their boss, he was a little bit shocked, his daughter had a thing for the Avatar. Then the memory of Korra saying she and Asami had slept together came back.

“Orders?” A metal bender asked, snapping him from his thoughts. Both sides were at a stale mate.

“Round up the ones we have, bring them to the tower, the rest… we’ll get the rest later.” Hiroshi replied, his eyes flicking to the dozen or so captured resistance members.

The resistance went to move to rescue their friends, but as Korra released the engineer from their hug, the Avatar signaled for them to stop. “We’ll get them back.”

“He’ll kill them.” A resistance member shouted.

“We have his daughter.” Korra countered, her eyes never leaving Hiroshi’s.

Asami was confused, Korra sounded serious.

“He was ready to sacrifice her earlier.” Another bender pointed out.

The Avatar let a smirk play across her features. “No, he won’t have. I just beat him to the punch.”

“Korra?” Asami whispered, she had to be pretending. Korra said nothing back, nor did she acknowledge her.

“So, this is how we’re going to play this.” Hiroshi snorted, “I have the resources of an entire city, you have what? The elements. Good luck with that, Avatar… I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again.” Then he looked at his wife, she seemed torn.

“Decide what side you want.” He asked her calmly, it was becoming common knowledge now, that Hiroshi’s wife had some how survived, but she seemed powerless to convince her husband to stop.

Looking from the benders to her husband, Yasuko made her choice. As she moved forward, Hiroshi just knew she would join the resistance, but instead she moved to his side. That move, honestly surprised everyone, including Kya who was watching the entire time.

“Mom? Wha—how could you…” Asami was confused and a little panicky.

Her dad said nothing, just looked over his shoulder, Korra was urging benders to leave, they would regroup. Asami was just staring at her parents, shocked, until Korra was tugging on her arm, they needed to go.

Yasuko wiped at her eyes, not at leaving her daughter behind, but of their house, their home. The front was in ruins, glass, stone and wood were strewn across the grass, the fires having all been put out.

“I’ll have it rebuilt.” Hiroshi said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, she immediately stepped away, shrugging it off.

“How could you!? You were thinking of sacrificing Asami. What kind of father does that?!” Yasuko was pissed, her husband seemed amused, she still had that temper.

“They would have let her go.” Hiroshi said indifferently.

“You don’t know that!” Yasuko protested.

“Yes, I do.” And with that he headed back to his awaiting Satomobile, giving a few orders to his men and the police force.

With one last look at her home, Yasuko followed, knowing no matter the side, Hiroshi would never hurt her and on some level, he would never let harm come to Asami. But he was one ruthless man, giving benders a chance to regroup, dangling whatever hope they may have, knowing at any moment he could take it away.

Once in the safety of the trees, Korra pulled Asami close to her and they kissed, as the heiress backed up against a tree.

“What?!” Asami breathlessly said as they broke their kiss. “You sounded… serious, like—”

Korra cupped pale cheeks and kissed those wonderfully soft and red lips. “I’m not going to hurt you. Don’t you see that?”

Asami nodded, her hands had gone to Korra’s hips. “So, this is what we are going to do now, huh? Pretend like we have turned on each other to get away, then kiss?”

Korra laughed a little. “I guess so… I would rather we have make-up sex though.”

“Damn… your terrible.” Asami blushed but managed to push Korra playfully away. The Avatar’s smile faded and was replaced with a look of sadness.

“What? I’m soo—” But Korra waved it down. “It’s just that… I don’t know what to do.”

Asami angled her head. “About my dad, right?” Surprisingly she shook her head ‘no,’ which confused Asami further.

“About us.” And blue eyes met green. Thinking, they had already agreed they would wait until this was all over before trying a relationship, but Korra seemed to be having doubts. But Asami knew just what to do.

Grabbing Korra by the front of her tank top, she pulled the younger woman in for another kiss. “Don’t think about it. Just do what feels right.” Asami whispered as they rested their foreheads together.

Before Korra spoke, another female’s voice interjected.

“How about you two do what feels right later? We still need to rescue Lin and the others and take care of Hiroshi.” Kya was heading towards them. The pair hadn’t forgotten about her, still though, they pulled away quickly.

“You two are so cute… its interesting you two still try to double cross one another, keeping the enemy guessing, yeah?” Kya concluded, as the pair, looked everywhere but each other or the healer.

Korra cleared her throat and rubbed at the back of her neck. “Yeah… anyway, we need to catch up with the others, find some where safe, and plan our next move.”

Kya’s hand rested on the Avatar’s shoulder. “It’s good to have you with us, Korra. As you get stronger, so will all the other benders.”

Korra started to smile, feeling like she was actually helping now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up... for the most part.   
And it seems like Korra/Asami's relationship is kind of rushed, (sorry about that).   
Additionally no one can be trusted either.  
Surely another battle is on the horizon, with Korra finally taking a stand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... there will be more angst then usual from now on.

They had gone all the way back to the tower, specifically to the second basement, where the benders that had been captured were being put. Yasuko stood by her husband watching at least two dozen of them being separated and placed into the cells.

"So tell me why did you kill your friend?" Hiroshi asked with a slight turn of his head.

"Because I couldn't let you do it." Yasuko replied evenly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Lin wants to kill you as well." Hiroshi commented.

"She probably does." And that was something she could agree on.

Suddenly she was turning on him. "And what do you think you were doing sacrificing Asami?"

Hiroshi laughed, "The Avatar wouldn't have let any harm come to her."

Yasuko was still really upset over that. "You don't know that!"

The CEO was still smirking as he asked. "Why are you even here and not with the benders?"

No reply was forth coming. Turning fully on his wife, he knew the reason. "Because I'm sure the benders are ready to kill you as well, for killing one of their own. No doubt the Avatar has told them what you did."

Yasuko was fairly certain Korra didn't tell anyone, but there was still a chance she had even though now with Kya alive, she probably told them about Lin.

"I'm right aren't I?" Hiroshi was still expecting an answer.

"It doesn't matter what side I join." Yasuko said as the last of the prisoners were placed in their cells.

"But yet you’re with me." He stated.

"Because maybe my husband is still in there, the man who just wanted to make Satomobiles, and who I slept with, if I could only reach him." His wife's voice had gotten soft at her last statement.

"Well… we could always sleep together again, and you could try to convince me to stop." Hiroshi smugly said, Yasuko turned her head away in disgust as her husband just laughed again.

One of the guards was headed their way, asking for new orders. He told him to take several teams to Air Temple Island and round up all the benders there.

"No!" Yasuko exclaimed, knowing how important that place was.

The security guard seemed to hesitate, he and others wondered why their boss even kept her around if she didn't share his plans, maybe because she was his wife and that thought had the guard looking her up and down. Damn she was gorgeous, like the CEO's daughter but probably a lot more experienced.

"You heard me!" Hiroshi's harsh voice snapped the guard out of his thoughts, and he left to fulfill his duty.

"What? Why go after Air Temple Island now?" Yasuko was again getting all worked up.

"I'm putting an end to their little resistance and soon as the Avatar is alone, with no one to help her, she will truly be powerless." Hiroshi explained then turned heading for the tower's elevator.

Yasuko let a faint smile cross her features, as long as Korra had Asami by her side, she would never be powerless.

The benders had yet again split up, but the security forces were patrolling the city and it was only a matter of time before they were all caught. Many were wondering if Lin was still alive, Kya confirmed she was and hopefully still was.

There were three, now only two resistance hideouts in addition to Air Temple Island and they were becoming crowded in a hurry.

"We can't keep hiding." Korra said as she, Asami and Kya peeked around a building, they had been doing their best to avoid patrols.

"What else is there to do?" Asami asked.

"Stand and fight." Korra said with determination and she saw the perfect opportunity as several guards were amidst trying to arrest three benders.

"Uh…. I’m not so sure about that." Asami said wearily as she looked to Kya, who spoke up. "The only way Korra will become stronger is if she uses her bending."

With a quick nod Korra was off. She started off with some earth bending and cracked the earth beneath the guards only to raise a few pillars of earth, knocking them back.

The benders looked and was surprised to see the Avatar before the guards were on their feet ready to fire. The two female benders used air, while the lone male was a fire bender, they made short work of the security force’s weapons, making them retreat.

"Tell other benders to fight back." Korra told the threesome and they headed off.

"Look!" Kya shouted while pointing to the harbor, the forces were boarding their boats, no doubt ready to take the island.

"Gotta stop them!" And Korra was off, once close enough she started bending the water in an effort to make a wave to knock the boats out of the water.

Even with the Avatar State she couldn't make a wave big enough and all she was doing was alerting more of the security forces.

Korra prayed in her head that she'd find the strength, suddenly the wave was getting bigger, with a look beside her Kya was helping.

"Get down!" Korra shouted as she quickly thrusted her palm outward throwing a fireball at a guard heading towards Kya.

Other waterbenders had joined the pair and it made the healer realized just how weak benders were getting. There were at least five including the Avatar just to make a wave large enough to tip over a few small boats. When Kya and certainly Korra should be able to do it on their own.

Nevertheless, they were successful, the large wave crashed into the boats and subsequent dock, throwing two dozen guards into the water. The benders cheered, as Kya came to Korra hugging her.

"Ms. Sato?" A female's voice said, said woman turned quickly, there were several security personnel and Asami knew what they wanted.

"You need to come with us." She continued as the other three aimed their rifles.

There was no use in running, looking back towards the Avatar, she and the others had successfully prevented the security forces from getting to Air Temple Island. It was then that the pair caught each other's gazes, Korra wanted to help, but they wouldn't harm Asami, they were just going to bring her back to her dad.

"Come on the tower is close by." One of the benders shouted as he and a few others followed.

"Avatar! Come with us!" Another bender said as they passed her.

With a fleeting look back to Asami, the guards now had her in cuffs. There wasn't much she could do but fight on and get rid of Hiroshi. Asami watched as Korra headed off with the others.

Lin observed as people after people were brought in and placed into cells, she couldn't believe it, he was going to win. Upon seeing the former Chief, the benders were relieved to see her alive.

Getting to her feet with great effort and going to the bars, she asked about Kya, to her dismay none of them had seen her. Lin's heart sunk; it was then that Asami was being brought in. Lin tried calling to her, but a guard had come by and using the butt of his weapon hit her in the stomach from in between the bars.

She fell to her knees with a grunt of pain, struggling to get to her feet, since her wrists were still cuffed, she tried one last time.

Asami heard her name and the voice sounded familiar but as she looked around while still being escorted she only saw two guards entering a cell, no doubt teaching whoever was in there a lesson. Passing by the cells as the guards were bringing her to the elevator at the end, Asami could really see just how far her father would go in oppressing benders. Some were scared others angry, many had bruising, and or cuts. Cries of pain, of heartache as benders were being separated from loved ones.

But there was nothing she could do. Once on the elevator with a single guard, they were headed to the penthouse, most likely she would be locked up in the room. Stepping off the elevator and into a hallway there were two guards posted at the door. Asami wondered who they were preventing from escaping, because they certainly weren't there for protection, her father was probably in his office giving out orders.

Asami's escort opened the door as another undid her cuffs.

"Asami!" It was her mom.

The pair hugged as the door was closed and locked.

"Mom!" Asami cried into her shoulder.

"Look at me, did they hurt you?" Yasuko asked, her daughter shook her head ‘no.’

"Why are you here? Dad doesn't trust you does he?" Asami figured.

Yasuko nodded with a sigh. "He is out of control. I can't believe it, there is no way his hatred of benders is only because of my supposed death."

Asami didn't know what to say, she was just a child and her dad had been fairly torn up over his wife's death, but Yasuko was right there had to be more to all of this.

"Do you remember seeing or hearing anything when you were younger, did he have other motives for wanting to rid the world of benders?" Yasuko knew she was asking a lot. Unfortunately, Asami couldn't think of any other reasons.

"He's going to start killing benders real soon." Asami said worried and frighten.

Yasuko pulled her daughter into her embrace, letting her tears go and that’s when she told Asami, that Lin didn't believe her about Kya.

"Oh no… she trusted you and now… oh no." The younger woman was stunned by the news. "I have to tell her; she'll believe it then."

Yasuko agreed but they had no idea how they would get out of here.

The two male guards slammed her back up against the back of the cell, while another chained her to the wall, she could do little to stop them. However, they were going to get some shots in of their own and took turns hitting her torso, not enough to break anything though.

"Hey! Back off!" A female's voice shouted, and Lin was sure she recognized that voice, even though it was somewhat muffled.

Looking to the voice, her vision blurred by sweat and several hits making her weak and dizzy, to her surprise it was one of her metal bending officers.

"You have no authority over us." One of the guards said.

"I'm quite sure the boss doesn't want you torturing her without his permission." Several moments passed and the men relented and left the cell.

Lin's green eyes caught her officer's blue ones and weakly said, "Thank you."

The officer stepped into the cell checking over her shoulder, the others were busy. She was coming closer as Lin's eyebrows pinched together, the officer was in full police gear, but her mouth and nose were covered, a bit odd since that wasn't part of their gear.

The woman was now standing right in front of her and there was something familiar about those eyes.

"Lin… be strong, we'll get you out of here." The woman whispered and Lin was grateful that there was at least a few of her officers still loyal to her.

Pulling the cloth away from her face, the woman pressed her lips against the Chief’s. It happened so quickly and with the dim lighting she hadn't gotten the chance to see who it was, but as the kiss deepen, she knew exactly who it was. As the officer pulled away, Lin had let a few tears fall.

"Your alive."

"Of course I am… didn't Yasuko tell you." Kya whispered, a little confused.

She was telling the truth. "Kiss me again."

The healer smiled giving Lin a quick kiss. "Was Asami brought here?"

Lin nodded before wincing in pain and trying to move her arms to a more comfortable position.

"I wish I had some water… to heal you some." Kya said sadly, Lin looked and probably felt like a mess.

"It's alright." And Lin tried wiping her dirty and tear stain face on her arm, but it didn't help.

Taking her sleeve Kya wipe the Chief's face, making her smile.

"Korra is still on the outside, and rallying the other benders, they are going to fight back."

Kya explained, but she needed to wrap this up and find Asami and/or Yasuko.

Lin nodded, she just needed to hang on a little longer.

Cupping Lin's cheek, moving some of her tangled grey hairs out of the way, she smiled lovingly, before giving Lin one last kiss. "I love you." And Lin's heart melted at those words just like before.

"I love you too." Kya's heart soared having never thought she would hear those words again.

The Chief could relax and breathe a little, Kya was alive, Yasuko hadn't betrayed them, she was still on their side.

"Hey guys, take a break." Kya said as she stepped off the elevator and on to the penthouse floor, Asami had given her the code and brief description of the layout of the building. Two security guards standing by the apartment door jumped a little. They wondered why a metal bending officer would relieve them.

"I'm sure you could use it." Kya continued as she stood by them.

"And you alone are going to watch the door?" The taller asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, they won't even know your gone." Kya said nonchalantly, hands on her hips.

Both guards just shrugged and went to leave.

"I'll just be taking the key." Kya said holding her hand out.

The pair seemed puzzled, this officer didn't need it, she didn't have to go inside.

"You know in case something happens. I'm sure the boss wouldn't want anything bad to happen to his wife and daughter." Kya was running out of time.

Luckily they didn’t have any more questions and they handed the key over and left.

The door was being unlocked, it had to be Hiroshi and Yasuko stood somewhat protectively in front of her daughter, she didn't want to believe that he would hurt them, but she really didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Officer?" Both women said surprised.

"Yasuko, Asami, thank the spirits you two are alright." And Kya pulled her mask down.

"Kya?!" This was very unexpected.

"Korra… is she okay?" Asami asked as they relaxed.

"She is… she and the others are going to assault the tower." The healer explained.

"What?" Asami and Yasuko replied in unison.

"Look I don't have time for details, just be prepared." Kya said.

"Did you see Lin? Is she okay?" Yasuko asked coming to take Kya's hand, she looked away briefly before saying.

"She looked awful, but alive. She was very surprised that I was alive too… you told her right?"

Yasuko nodded, before frowning. "She didn't believe me.”

“She does now.” Kya gave a little smile, before looking back at the closed door.

"I'll leave the door open, there was only two people guarding it." Kya explained as she squeezed her friend’s hand and let go. "I gotta go, no doubt Korra will be coming soon."

With final byes and hugs Kya slipped out again, now she just had to wait.

Her group wasn't that big, maybe 20 benders. With the tower in sight, it was time to end this once and for all. Korra hoped Kya had been successful in getting to the Satos and now wished she was with her, to help lead. The streets were largely deserted, with the exception of the security and police forces. Benders were either hiding, still on the run or captured, even the regular citizens had been told to stay inside so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

Korra and her group needed to go through the underground parking to get to the basement, but something wasn't right, she could just feel it. That feeling nearly made her call off the assault and regroup, but many in the group had loved ones locked up and were eager to free them. These people were depending on her to get them through this.

Asami was in there somewhere probably with her mom, Hiroshi wouldn't let harm come to them so at least they were safe.

With final words of encouragement, Korra and her group pressed on, making it to the underground parking without encountering any resistance. The large bay door, that led to the cells was closed and both guard stations were empty, but there had to be a way in from either guard station. It was dark, there was hardly any lighting and at the risk of being caught she didn't use her fire bending.

The others were becoming uneasy as they were nearly at the door, Korra did her best to reassure them. As Korra reached out to take the door handle of the guard’s station only to be interrupted by the distinct sound of a dart rifle firing. Someone behind her fell which scared the others as the fire benders lit up the parking lot with fire balls.

"No! Wait!" Korra yelled, but it was too late the others joined in desperately aiming for the guards within the shadows hiding among the Satomobiles. The Avatar tried her best to help, trying to rally everyone in, but they were outnumbered and still in a weakened state.

Korra watched as every one of the benders went down, darts sticking out of them. Even she had been hit and was trying to fight it, but it was of no use. Clutching her right bicep after having removed the dart, Korra fell to her knees as the security forces closed in on her. Then a bright light coming from behind, lit up the parking lot making Korra gasp, there were so many guards, they never stood a chance.

Shielding her eyes from the bright light as she looked behind herself, there stood more guards and some of the metal bending officers. It was a trap, somehow the Future Industries CEO was always a step ahead. She briefly wondered if Kya was alright or not as she fell forward using her hands to brace herself, with her head hung, she tried to summon her Avatar State, but couldn't, with her arms shaking, her body sweating as she fought against the sedation.

"Korra!" Someone shouted which had the Avatar wondering who it was, hopefully not Kya.

Next thing she knew a woman was dropping to her knees and cradling her.

"Asami…?"

The woman nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Korra… why? You weren't ready." Asami whispered as she hugged the younger woman close and rocked back and forth slowly.

"I know… but I had… to help." Korra weakly whispered, as Asami's ear was close to her lips.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise." Asami whispered, knowing her father couldn't hear them, but he could see them, as she pressed her lips against Korra's. Almost immediately she was being hauled up and away from the Avatar. Korra’s eyes had since closed as she lay on her back, her breathing shallow.

Asami's tears streamed down her cheeks and as she weakly struggled against the guards.

"I can't believe my daughter is in love with a bender and not just any bender, the Avatar!?" Hiroshi said incredulously, it angered him to see Asami kiss the other woman.

"She represents everything that is wrong with the world." He continued as he came closer.

"What?!" Asami exclaimed as her eyes flashed with anger. "She is the only reason the world stays in balance."

Hiroshi smirked, "we'll see about that." With a few quick orders, his forces were gathering up the bodies and bringing them to cells.

Someone purposely bumped him from behind and wordlessly went to Asami. Hiroshi snorted, his wife was pissed and yet a little piece of him made him think he had never seen her this angry. Fortunately for him, that little piece of himself was smothered by his need to kill the Avatar. Yasuko hugged her daughter telling her everything would be okay.

Hiroshi watched them, the pair had escaped the penthouse, no doubt by tricking the guards, no matter the Avatar was his now and once she was gone he could have is family back and the world could be at peace.

Kya had been in the crowd of police officers and saw everything, her only hope was to get to her brother, before it was too late. She waited for the right moment and slipped into the shadows, she hated to leave Lin and Korra behind but there wasn't much she could do.

Lin again was watching more benders being brought in and was surprised to see the Avatar, it made her struggle against her cuffs, in turn that sound made Yasuko and Asami look, relieved she was indeed still alive.

"Lin." Yasuko called and saw the woman's eyes soften.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

Yasuko waved the apology down. "It's fine…" She paused wanting to say more but her husband was waiting for them. He had told his guards not to harm them, but they couldn't leave the building.

"I cannot believe what you have done! Who are you?!" Yasuko accused as she turned on him.

He didn’t reply, he had work to do and turned and left.

Kya needed to get to her brother, her police disguise helped greatly, since there were a lot more guards. Getting to the sheltered cove and the small rowboat, Tenzin was waiting for her; he had been so worried, and Kya had so much to tell.

“He has the Avatar?! Spirits! She wasn’t ready!” Tenzin paced in his home, trying to figure out what to do.

“She wanted to help, so many benders are being held captive.” Kya said rubbing at her face while seated at the kitchen table. Pema had placed a glass of water in front of her, while rubbing her back. Kya was in rough shape and exhausted and after seeing Lin, under such awful conditions, she couldn’t get that image out of her mind.

“He probably had everything planned, he knew Korra would come after the imprisoned benders eventually.” Tenzin figured then looked to his sister. “You should rest—”

“I should but we need to hurry, I’m certain he is going to kill Korra tomorrow.” Kya sighed before taking a long drink.

Tenzin sat down, head in his hands, they were going to lose the Avatar.

“We want to help.” A male’s voice said, in the doorway was Mako, Bolin, and Opal.

“Just tell us what to do.” Bolin added.

Kya and Tenzin looked to each other; it was a start. The boys had a fairly good handle on their bending, they had been able to practice while staying on the island.

“I don’t know.” Tenzin said wearily, he didn’t want any of them to get hurt.

“We have to do something.” Mako insisted, “we won’t have much of a future if Korra dies.”

“Yeah, we gotta try.” Bolin replied supporting his brother.

Tenzin looked to his wife, she was worried for them, but they didn’t have many options.

“Alright, but we need to try and get a little rest.” Tenzin suggested and his sister agreed.

Kya followed the threesome to the guestrooms.

Pema came to her husband’s side, rubbing his shoulders and feeling how tense he was.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Tenzin let out a long sigh. “I can feel the connection to the spirit world fading.”

Being a non-bender Pema couldn’t feel the connection to the spirit world as strongly as a bender could. But nevertheless, even she could feel the disturbance.

His wife and daughter were back in the penthouse, he learned the door was left unlocked, but neither guard remembered unlocking it, before recalling the police officer that came to relieve them.

Hiroshi figured there would be officers still loyal to Lin, so he would have to watch them closely, not that he put much trust in them anyways. From his office, he could see city hall and the large plaza in front, that was where he would rid the world of the Avatar. A knock at the door made him turn, saying ‘come in.’

A guard came in and gave him a small case then left wordlessly. Opening the case, there was a single syringe, filled with a metallic liquid. He smiled, after all this time benders would finally be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking good... but our heroes will find a way to set things right? right?
> 
> Thanks for reading... and the next chapter will be the last.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end, a few things before hand.
> 
> *Warnings*... there will be angst, a small mention of suicide and a major character will die.

Knowing she had lost, she only hoped Kya was able to get to Tenzin, then again there might not be much they could do. She awoke to the harsh lights of her cell as the guards hauled her to her feet.

"You aren’t so powerful now, huh?" One of the guards snickered, making the other two laugh. Korra kept her head hung, although she wasn't going to cooperate as one of them pushed her out of her cell. With her hands bound and still a little sedated she stumbled forward nearly tripping and falling to the ground, instead she hit against the wall with her shoulder. As she walked down the hallway, she heard whispering, with her vision somewhat blurred she looked around, the cells that lined the hallway were for the most part filled with benders. The Avatar had let them down.

"Korra?" A voice was calling to her as the guards brought her to a stop.

A warm hand gently caressed her cheek, it was Asami and Korra's expression soften as the engineer held up a key.

"What... What are you doing?" Korra asked puzzled as the three guards that had been escorting her had disappeared.

"Letting you go so you… we can make things right." Asami said unlocking her cuffs allowing them to fall to the ground. Korra remained puzzled as she looked around, everything around them had disappeared as well. She and Asami were left standing in a dimly lit corridor, although she couldn't see any light sources.

Looking to Asami again, she was gorgeous and for some reason she was wearing a long red dress, and Korra's desire to kiss her was overwhelming.

"How do I set things right?" The Avatar asked, Asami stepped closer, using both hands to take hold of her cheeks, she didn't reply, simply smiled, while her thumbs stroked tanned cheeks.

Those lips were right there and before she could stop herself she was kissing Asami. Everything was going to be fine, Korra's mind thought excitedly, kissing Asami will make things right. The engineer was more than happy to kiss back. Feeling hands slide down her chest, stopping at her waist, as Korra too was holding Asami by her hips, they broke the kiss and Korra found herself smiling, Asami mirroring the expression.

"We don't have much time." Asami whispered and before Korra asked what was going on, she was being led to the end of the corridor. At the end was a door slightly open as a bright light was shining through.

Asami is rescuing me, the Avatar thought, her hope of stopping the CEO was returning.

Asami opened the door, the light was so bright, Korra couldn't see what was on the other side. Asami tugged her forward and Korra stumbled forward hitting into something soft. A bed!? Korra thought as the engineer let her hand go. Quickly turning to be on her back Asami was standing in front of her looking down with a seductive smile. This was indeed Asami's room, but how did they get back to the mansion. Perhaps in her sedated state Asami had freed her and brought her back here.

Korra sat up on her elbows, her legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

With one hand Asami reached behind her then the distinct sound of a zipper being undone was heard.

Korra's mouth hung slightly open in anticipation as this gorgeous woman pushed the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders letting it fall and leaving Asami naked.

Korra shook her head, as much as she wanted this, she needed to help the others and stop Hiroshi.

"I want you so badly, but we can't, there's so much to be done. You have to help me set things right."

Wordlessly Asami climbed onto Korra's lap, letting her arms hang loosely around her neck.

"We will." The older woman reassured then kissed her. "Right after I have my way with you."

The Avatar was powerless to stop her, there was just something so intoxicating about Asami and her touch that had Korra's body acting on its own accord, despite having her mind telling her to stop, this wasn't right, something was wrong.

But how could this be wrong? Asami had started kissing her neck and Korra's hands moved up the engineer's body to her breasts. This had to be real… Asami's body reacted to her touch as hardening nipples pressed against her palms. Asami went from Korra's neck, to her jaw, then lips as she moaned at Korra kneading her breasts. She needed her clothes off, she needed Asami on her back. To her luck Asami's hands were trailing down her body most likely to the hem of her tank top.

Instead she felt her wrists being pulled together and as Korra broke the kiss to look down, she was cuffed again. She looked up, confused, while Asami was smirking.

"Where did you--" Korra's question was swallowed up by a kiss.

Okay so, Asami liked using restrains, Korra could work with that.

"There's only one way out of this." Asami spoke in between light kisses.

"Tell me." Korra was so turned on but managed to get in close and kiss Asami's neck, the heiress laughed softly she was ticklish there before letting out a more pleasurable sound as Korra used her teeth.

Soon they were back to kissing as Korra adjusted her seated position, not that she couldn't handle Asami's weight, but the woman was really wet, and it just made her wetter and with her pants still on it was making things uncomfortable.

"This is the only way to make things right." Asami said out of the blue and Korra felt as something was being handed to her. Looking to her hands she was holding a knife, the blade pointing upward at her.

"What?!" Korra's desire was shattered and Asami moved away grabbing her long robe.

"What do I do with this?" Korra looked from Asami to the knife.

"The Avatar's spirit will live on if you die, while not in your Avatar state." The engineer explained.

Korra was in disbelief, was Asami suggesting she end her own life?

"But it could take a long time before anyone else is chosen, and benders will only get weaker. It won't end their oppression." The Avatar countered then looked to Asami, she shrugged indifferently.

"Maybe… but my dad may die before another one is chosen, and the cycle can start again, fresh and free from oppression."

Korra looked down at the knife, she couldn't do that, she couldn't let another Avatar fix her mess. As long as she was alive she would fight till the end.

"No… I won't do it." Korra firmly stated and dropped the knife.

"That's good to hear. You know what to do right?"

Asami asked, smiling.

Korra was quiet for several moments, thinking.

"Not really no." She confessed.

"Well you need to figure that out quickly… you are running out of time." Asami said as she pushed off the dresser she'd been leaning against.

"Wait?! Tell me or help me." Korra pleaded getting to her feet.

Asami didn't reply and that smile never left her face as she turned away.

"Wait! Asami!" Korra exclaimed while moving forward but as the engineer had turned she had started fading away.

Korra was left feeling confused and alone.

The Avatar jerked herself awake with a gasp and realized she was still being held captive as she lay on her dimly lit, cold cell floor. Raising her bound hands to her forehead while laying on her back, Korra muttered to herself. "What in the world was that all about?"

At least Asami didn't kill her this time, she just wanted Korra to do it herself instead. It made her think though, the first and only time they slept together Asami betrayed her, so her mind was trying to still process that. Although this one was much better, it was like Asami was giving her a message, she couldn't give up or she might as well release Raava to find someone else.

She didn't know how much time had passed before her cell was being opened, looks like it was time to meet her fate.

It was mid-day as Korra was placed in a trailer with metal bars, she was being transported somewhere. She had some company though.

"Lin!" Korra said getting to her side. The Chief’s head came up, surprised to see the Avatar.

"Spirits! I thought I would never see you again." Lin replied with relief.

"Yeah… well enjoy it while it lasts." Korra said in a defeated tone. "Did Kya find you?"

Lin smiled, "she did, that disguise was perfect, I just hoped she made it to the Sato women.

"Me too." The Avatar agreed, leaning her head back against the bars. Whoever was driving was making a point to hit every bump on the way, making both women queasy, although neither one had eaten in a while.

"We're headed to city Hall." Lin commented recognizing the street they were on.

"He probably has a big display; you know to make sure everyone sees." Korra figured with a shrug, still not knowing how to get out of this.

Several minutes later and they were stopping, Lin was right, they were at City Hall. In the plaza was a medium sized platform, with two wooden poles. Either they were for both her and Lin or they would be strung up individually. A crowd had formed in addition to the security forces and police. Korra could tell some of the metal bending officers didn't want to be taking orders from Mr. Sato and hated seeing their Chief being treated this way. Korra wanted to tell them to fight back, that if they all worked together they could overcome the guards. But people were scared, scared of what would happen to not only themselves but loved ones.

Getting out of the trailer, the Avatar noticed Asami and Yasuko getting out of a Satomobile, as two security guards watched over them. Where was Hiroshi though? Korra thought as she was being separated from Lin. Her eyes swept the crowd of people catching two pairs of green ones, they looked so defeated. Korra just hung her head as the guards pushed her towards the platform. She was tied between the two poles, searching the crowd again hoping to see Kya or Tenzin, or even the two orphan brothers, who she really didn't have a chance to get to know. Sadly, there wasn't anybody. The murmuring among the crowd died down. Hiroshi was here and it seemed even some non benders feared the CEO, most likely people who sympathized with benders. Korra had been a little surprised at the number of benders who were in relationships with non, Tenzin being among them, although his four children were all air benders.

Hiroshi addressed the crowd briefly before taking a syringe from a small case that was presented to him. Korra's eyes widened, it was mercury, she was going to be forced into the Avatar state. Lin made a weak attempt to struggle, ironically though she was being held by her own officers.

"Today the Avatar will die, breaking the cycle of resurrection once and for all." Hiroshi announced then turned on Korra.

"It's just too bad you have to die with the spirit as well." He had lowered his voice. Korra remained quiet as he came closer.

"You are making a huge mistake." The Avatar finally spoke.

"I should have killed you as a child, fortunately for you I don't kill children." Hiroshi said making Korra scowl.

"You knew?! All this time?"

He nodded with a smirk. "Why do you think Asami knew about you? I was hoping she would have been able to bring you in peacefully; you know since she's attracted to women and all and very good a seducing both men and women."

Korra struggled as she spoke through gritted teeth. "Your terrible… using your daughter like that."

Hiroshi simply shrugged, "Once benders are gone, no one will feel left out, we will all be equals."

"Left out? I've never met a non bender that's felt left out." Korra said her brows pinching together. She had gone to school with several and she never got that feeling.

His smugness returned, "well I guess you know one now. Anything else you'd like to add?"

The admission stunned Korra, was Hiroshi really upset over not being a bender, did his hatred of benders start because of this, and he just used his wife's death as an excuse to get started.

"Your family will never forgive you. You got the chance to be with your wife, to be a family again, something many people only wish would happen to them." Korra explained as she looked to Asami and her mother, Hiroshi briefly doing the same.

And she could have sworn the man's maroon eyes soften, like there was a little piece of him trying to fight his urge to kill her.

"I will get them back." Hiroshi said confidently and without further delay he stuck the syringe into Korra's arm and pushed the plunger in.

Immediately she felt weak and in pain, as sweat broke out all over her body. He could hear Asami and Yasuko but couldn't make out what they were saying. Now he would only have to wait, the Avatar's spirit would show itself soon enough.

The streets weren’t very busy, and there was little in the way of patrols, it made it easier to move through the city. Tenzin and his sister led the group as Opal scouted ahead. Nearly at the plaza, a sharp and intense pain ripped right through all four benders. Using a building they braced themselves against it, hoping the pain would pass.

"What's wrong?" Opal asked coming to their aid.

"The Avatar… she's been poisoned." Tenzin said through heavy breathing, feeling his connection to the spirit world fade just a little more.

"We're… too late." Kya said through clenched teeth, feeling the pain start to subside.

"We need to stop him from killing her." Mako said panting heavily and seeing his brother wasn't doing any better.

Tenzin agreed with a grunt of pain as they all begun to recover, Opal had felt a dull ache throughout her whole body, she hadn’t really noticed it until now, too concerned with her friends' wellbeing, but as she looked around at the everyday people going about their business they too seemed to be in a bit of discomfort. It passed quickly for non benders, not so much for benders.

"Everyone alright?" Kya asked taking a few deep breaths. They nodded, they needed to press on.

A sharp and intense headache came over all non benders, even Hiroshi, who looked out over the crowd of people, a piece of him knew he did something wrong, but as the pain passed quickly he didn't give it anymore thought. The metal benders and Lin were a different story, all in much more pain and as desperate as Asami and Yasuko were to get to Lin, the guards held them back. Hiroshi ordered his security to move in closer and keep a watchful eye on the police, who were of course outnumbered.

It wasn't long now Korra thought to herself, she could feel her spirit trying to emerge and she fought against it, hoping the poison would pass before she entered her state. Even through her pain she saw other benders having the same trouble, she knew she was important to this world but the reality of just how important she was had become very evident.

She saw her husband pull out a sharp knife, waiting for the right moment. Yasuko looked to her daughter, she had started to tear up, not from the quick pain but for Korra. She knew her daughter genuinely cared for Korra. After meeting Asami for the first time and learning Asami had done something really bad to the Avatar, Yasuko could tell just how sorry and upset with herself she was.

Yasuko looked back to the Avatar, she was fighting so hard, grunting and grinding her teeth together but it wasn't any use. The blue of Korra's eyes slowly started turning white, this was it.

Yasuko knew how she was going to stop her husband, she knew Asami would be okay, it would take time, but she would be. The anticipation among the crowd was tense and it gave Yasuko the right distraction as she tossed her elbow back hitting the guard and taking off.

Hiroshi heard the commotion, but he was moments away from killing the spirit.

Getting to the stage, Yasuko reached for Hiroshi's wrist while positioning herself in front of the Avatar.

Thinking it was Lin interfering he thrusted the knife forward only to be shocked that it was his wife. He panicked and pulled the blade out, the motion cause Yasuko to jerk forward, her hands going to her stomach. Hiroshi took a step back, dropping the knife, his hands covered with blood as things started happening all at once.

Lin's officers let her go and she ordered them to arrest Hiroshi.

Kya and the others had just made it before Yasuko was hit.

Asami had yelled and tugged away from the guards, rushing to her mom’s side before she collapsed from her injury.

Lin, Kya and Asami were all at Yasuko's side, as the healer drew water from the nearby fountain.

The metal benders grabbed Hiroshi with their cables as his forces just looked on.

Opal and the boys got Korra down and she went to Yasuko's aid, hoping to help Kya heal her.

"Hang on!" Asami pleaded tears streaming off her cheeks.

"It's okay." Yasuko said threw a pained breath. "I was always meant to stop your father." And Asami clutched a bloody hand.

Kya looked to Korra they were both too weak to heal her and since the blade had been removed it had caused more damage.

"No no no…" Asami repeated over and over as she placed her cheek on the top of her mother's head.

"Listen to me." Yasuko weakly said and her daughter nodded. "I love you and I'm so proud of you."

Asami pursed her lips and nodded. "Please don't die." She begged.

Korra was still in the Avatar state and rose to go to Hiroshi, she was going to kill him and used her metal bending to tighten the cables around him.

"Korra! Stop!" Asami yelled, she had released her mom, seeing as Korra was going to her father, while Kya tended to Yasuko easing her pain.

"What do you think you’re doing?!" Asami demanded through her tears.

Korra released her hold as her state left her.

"I… I don't… know… I didn't." Korra stuttered out before feeling incredibly weak and falling to her knees.

"Lin! Bend the metal out of her." Kya urged; the Chief nodded.

"Let me see her, please." Hiroshi weakly pleaded, he too was in tears, devastated at what he had done. Lin had finished with Korra and she was resting, being supported by Opal and the brothers.

"Why should I?" Lin said with narrowed eyes.

"I want to say goodbye." He confessed then saw as Lin looked to Asami, she nodded subtly.

With his hands cuffed in front of him, he and Asami went to Yasuko's side.

"I'm so sor--" Hiroshi was interrupted as Yasuko coughed, before speaking.

"Save it, I knew what I had to do."

"At least this time we get to say goodbye." Asami whispered taking little comfort in that.

"We'll see each other again one day." Yasuko forced a little smile through the pain.

And with one last breath she was gone, Asami cried as she held and rested her forehead on her mother's. While her dad didn't get much time with her as the police officers hauled him to his feet and into a cruiser.

Tenzin needed to get the Avatar back to the island so she could rest, Lin had been too weak to bend all the metal out. Once Korra was rested she could probably bend the rest out herself.

Kya helped Asami to her feet, they both were bloody as the healer hugged the younger woman. "I'm so sorry." Kya whispered sympathetically. "I'll take care of her, prepare her for burial."

Asami could only nod, she really couldn't deal with that at the moment, although now she had a company to run and even more pressing was the security forces and of course the imprisoned benders.

Lin's officers had no problem with taking orders from her again. Future industries' security forces had all but surrendered to the police. Some were detained, others handed their weapons over, not wanting any part of this anymore. Others looked to their new CEO for guidance. Asami realized there were a few hundred people out of work not only in this city but around the world.

"Ms. Sato… your orders?" Asami whirled around to come face to face with one of the four leading guards, he was older than Asami with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Orders?" Asami repeated, she didn't know what to tell him, although he waited expectedly.

"Tell your people to release all the benders and get word to the guards in other nations, they can either come back here or move on with their lives."

The man nodded and left to carry out his orders. Asami was still so lost as she looked around the plaza. Her mother was being transported away, Lin was directing her officers, as much of the crowd had left.

Her father was going to prison most likely for the rest of his life. Her mother was really gone, for good this time. Asami had wiped at her eyes again, she was still bloodied and smeared more of it on her face. She needed to get cleaned up, but she managed a little smile, her mom had done it, she stopped the oppression and made things right, just like she promised. And saved the Avatar, which made Asami look around, Korra was gone, probably with Tenzin. She had been in rough shape but still tried to help Yasuko.

Asami could take comfort in having gotten to spend several days with her mom. While they had been locked up, her mom told her stories of Asami's childhood and how Hiroshi had been the most loving and caring husband and father. The pain of losing her all over again was slightly off set by getting to say goodbye and hearing how proud and how much her mom loved her.

"Asami… uh… Ms. Sato?" A female's voice called to her, turning to the sound, another guard stood by a Satomobile.

"Asami is fine."

The guard nodded, before speaking. "You should go to the tower, clean up." The woman suggested.

Asami agreed and wished she could go to her home, but construction hadn't even started yet and the engineer wasn't so sure she wanted it rebuilt now.

Kya watched on sadly as Asami left, thinking how terrible it was to lose her mother again. The healer would look after Yasuko, after all they had become friends over the years. Keeping the truth from Asami was difficult, so many times she wanted to tell the young woman but didn't. The many times Kya would visit her own mom in the south, she would update Yasuko on her daughter, like how she was doing in school, and how her mental and physical health was, since Hiroshi had become obsessed with ridding the world of benders.

"Kya?" She turned at the sound of her name as Lin was standing a few paces away.

Kya broke down into more tears, Lin was really standing there, still looking terrible but lucky to be alive.

Lin hugged the woman, despite the dried blood.

"Don't you dare leave me again." Kya pleaded as she pulled away enough to look at the Chief.

"I don't plan on it." Lin managed a smile.

Now for the question Kya so desperately wanted to ask. "Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Nothing would make me happier." And Lin kissed her passionately.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up." Lin said looking her lover up and down.

"Same to you." Kya wasn't nearly as tired and weak as Lin must be. The healer's place was much closer than Lin’s, so they headed there as the plaza became deserted again.

With Mako's and Bolin's help they got the Avatar into the guest room on Air Temple Island. Pema tended to the young woman, while Tenzin announced to the crowd of benders still gathered on the island, that their oppression had ended and there was no reason for them to hide. Although they had thought it was their Avatar that stopped Mr. Sato, since she had been brought in looking so tired. Tenzin decided not to correct them, these people needed to believe in Korra, knowing that Yasuko wouldn't want to be the hero.

Korra was so weak, she couldn't believe she had pushed herself for as long as she did. Her thoughts drifted to Asami, they had been unable to speak, as Lin took care of the metal in her body before being brought to the island. Korra wanted to properly apologize, her anger towards the businessman boiled over, he had caused so many people pain and suffering. Asami had just lost her mom and was going to lose her dad as well to the justice system, at least he would be alive and when Asami was ready she could visit.

Pema had helped to make her comfortable saying she could stay as long as necessary, Korra thanked her and drifted off to sleep, she was sort of looking forward to seeing Asami in her dreams but without the theme of death running through it.

It seemed like she had just fallen asleep when someone was shaking her shoulder gently while calling her name. Blue eyes opened to see a set of green ones looking back.

"Opal?" Korra managed as she propped herself up some with her elbows.

"Hey sleepy head. It's dinner time, come join us." Opal said with a smile.

Korra nodded and went to move but found it very hard to do. "I can't… I'm just so weak."

Opal looked sympathetic, "I'll bring it to you." And left.

Korra tried to bend the mercury that was left in her body, but for some reason she couldn't. Looking to the nightstand there was a bowl of water, she tried bending that, but it was no use. Korra was getting worried before she tried summoning her Avatar State, no such luck. Groaning internally, she couldn't bend or use her state, what was going on?

Opal had brought her dinner in and asked if she needed help, Korra declined and reassured her strength would return once she ate and rested some more. Although what if she didn't recover?

Days had passed and Asami wasn't yet ready to bury her mother, she was so bogged down with work, she had help but every day more of the security forces returned, looking for work. Asami had decided to keep the security division, if only to protect the company’s assets. While she offered other’s places within the company’s Satomobile production facilities, others wanted to get paid for the remainder of the year and they would move on with their lives. Asami had paid out thousands to satisfy them, it wasn't their fault what happened, they were just following orders and she really didn't need anyone to have a grudge against the company or her. The company's image had improved as she was taking the necessary steps to set things right by the workers.

Asami hadn't spoken or even tried to get into contact with Korra, in fact other than dealing with the Chief and healer some, she hadn't talked about that day, it was always about business. Although Korra wasn't trying to contact her either and maybe it was for the best that they just go on with their lives. Korra doing her Avatar stuff and Asami doing her CEO stuff.

Nearly two weeks had passed and Asami was standing at the foot of her mother's grave again, where she had been buried before in some of their family plots.

Many showed up, especially from the company. Kya, Lin and Tenzin came to show their support. But her father wasn't, Asami didn't want him here. He had said his goodbyes and if it wasn't for her, Lin would have never let him do that. Asami would never forget and she wasn't so sure she would ever be able to forgive and not just for her mother's death, but for what he had done to benders. Even Korra was here, off to the side, with Mako, Bolin and Opal. She looked alright, maybe still somewhat weak.

Thinking perhaps she should just say ‘hi’, after all Korra had saved her, when her house was being destroyed.

When they had first met there was something between them and even though they wanted to decide about their feelings once things settle down, but now Asami could only feel the pain of losing her mother.

Seeing as the service was over Korra was moving off with her friends, it was probably for the best. Korra was giving Asami distance, even her feelings for the engineer were messed up. Even more troubling was she still couldn't bend or summon her state, and not even Tenzin knew why.

Korra just had to take a chance, Asami had helped her and Yasuko had died for her. Telling her friends, she would meet up with them later, she went to catch up with Asami.

"Hey wait!" Korra called, Asami turned.

"I just wanted to say this was a beautiful service, I wish I had gotten to know her more." She continued and saw as the older woman wiped at a tear.

"Thank you and thank you for coming." Asami said sincerely.

An awkward silence fell over them, Korra was trying to figure out what to say next, while Asami was lost in her thoughts of not only her mom but Korra as well, having never expected the younger woman would come over to her.

"So… uh… how have you been?" Korra asked as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"As well as can be expected, I guess." Asami shrugged while looking off to the side. "And you?" She added quickly.

"Fine… fine." The Avatar said not wanting to elaborate.

How did they not have anything to talk about? Asami thought to herself, although it seemed Korra was thinking the same thing as they both uncomfortably stood together.

Go for it. Korra encouraged herself because it was now or never.

Just as the engineer went to speak Korra did first.

"How about we get some dinner?"

That confused Asami a bit, they could do little more than make small talk, trying to get through an entire dinner would be terrible, it would probably drive them further apart.

"Ah…. I'm not sure… I'm fairly busy and all." Asami said while nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"Right… I'm sorry, of course your busy." Korra felt embarrassed now.

Asami didn't want to disappoint her, besides it would be nice to have some company, she had spent too much time alone as it is.

"How about you come back to the penthouse, I can cook something." Asami suggested and saw Korra's eyes light up as a lopsided grin appeared.

The Avatar agreed and since there was no reason to go back to the island and she had nowhere else to go, she rode with Asami back to the tower. Korra asked how work was going and the older woman was a little more animated when talking.

Once at the tower and upstairs, Korra couldn’t believe the view and how large this place was, it was probably bigger than her childhood home back in the south. She noticed several boxes throughout the apartment and commented.

"Moving things back to the mansion?"

Asami was at the fridge and whirled around. "No… I'm moving things here; the mansion still hasn't been rebuilt."

"Oh." Korra quietly remarked.

"It's okay… you didn't know. I might just live here instead or have the mansion redesigned." Asami said as she placed some vegetables on the counter.

The younger woman nodded before something caught her eye. It looked like Asami's Future Industries' jacket, but different.

"Your mom was an engineer?" Korra asked which made Asami follow her gaze.

"Yeah. That's why I wanted to be one." She explained then added. "My mom met my dad when he hired her. They fell in love soon after, married after a year of dating, then I came along nearly three years later." Asami had been faintly smiling before asking.

"Is there anything in particular you want to eat?"

Korra was caught off guard by the question and quickly cleared her throat.

"No… I'm not picky." Then she smirked as she came to the kitchen. "But do you have noodles?" Korra asked opening the fridge door.

Asami smiled. "Should be some."

"There is…" and Korra held up the package then frowned. "There kinda frozen."

Asami faked a sigh. "Just put them in the sink, to defrost, I don't need them right now."

Korra's tanned cheeks turned red as she sheepishly put them in the sink, that Asami was standing by.

As they looked at one another, Asami could tell there was something odd or missing with Korra. With a bit of a squint Asami was taking the woman's cheek in one hand, her eyes never leaving blue ones.

"There's something different about you." And she stroked a tan cheek.

Korra smiled sadly, she might as well tell her. "I can't--" Her words were halted as Asami had pressed her lips against her's.

As the kiss deepen Korra could tell Asami was starting to cry. They pulled away and no words were needed as Korra led them to the bedroom. Undressing each other in between kisses, Asami wanted to take the lead, but the Avatar was having none of that and guided the older woman on to the bed, pinning her arms above her head.

Korra lowered her mouth to Asami's as she let go of her wrists, hands sliding down her arms then to the mattress to help hold her weight off of Asami. The older woman's hands went around Korra's back as she lightly dug her nails in. A tanned thigh had already pushed in between Asami's to press against her heated core. Korra broke there kissing to take a breath, this was much more intense than last time.

"Just make everything stop hurting." Asami whispered in an almost pleading tone.

Brushing back some dark stray hairs, Korra’s expression soften. "I wish I could… but I don't know how…" She trailed off as Asami was tearing up again.

All Korra could do was kiss her again, but this time Asami roughly kissed back, as those nails dug in harder and using her thigh that Korra was over, she pushed up and rolled them. The Avatar was caught off guard and found herself on her back and Asami's mouth on her neck. Korra would let her take her pain out on her, as the engineer added her teeth to the mix. Asami started moving lower as her hands follow the trail her lips left behind as Korra found her wet center rubbing up and down on Asami's thigh, that was pressed against her.

Asami needed her mind to focus on something other than the ache in her heart and Korra's body was just the thing. Those breasts were a little bigger than her own and responded quickly to her touch. The Avatar's wetness coated her thigh as Asami trailed one hand down the tanned body to touch Korra, making the younger woman suck in a pleasurable breath. Asami released the nipple she had been sucking and with a smirk she looked at Korra, she was attempting to give a smug smile back, but Asami's fingers hit a sensitive spot and she arched her head back exposing her neck and the engineer couldn't resist and dragged her tongue the length of it before capturing those lips. Korra whimpered as Asami's fingers gently withdrew before feeling those soft lips leave hers, confusing the Avatar some.

The older woman moved to sit up over Korra’s hips and tanned hands, that had been clutching at the bed sheets, took a hold of her slender hips. Asami moved her long hair to one side as Korra sat up and kissed in between her breasts before Asami was guiding their lips together in for an intense kiss, as Korra felt hands cup her cheeks. Asami let out a sharp yelp, Korra had squeezed her ass and just as suddenly the engineer was pushing the Avatar on to her back before moving up over her head. Bracing against the wall with one hand, the other stroking through brown locks. Asami thought she was in control by being on top, but Korra's strength made it possible for her to hold her hips steady. She was very enthusiastic causing Asami to use her other hand to brace herself as well. Then as she came, Korra held her firmly, savoring every bit. Releasing Asami, she went back over the Avatar’s hips as they kissed slowly, the engineer tasting herself on the younger woman's lips.

"Feeling better?" Korra asked as there was a little break in their kissing.

"With time… I will be." Asami replied then started rapidly blinking, feeling tears again as that emotional high she was feeling from having come was starting to wear off and that feeling of pain and sadness was taking over.

Korra wished she could help more. "Once you’re ready, we can go again." And she gave a lopsided grin, it made Asami smile if only for a moment. Burying her head into Korra's neck, kissing gently so she would move her head to the side for more access.

"I'm not done with you yet." Asami whispered seductively.

Korra's heart raced with anticipation as she felt her desire growing, readying herself for Asami.

At least she could distract herself a little longer by focusing on the Avatar's body, she had to admit she had never slept with a woman that was so fit, Korra was all muscle and very little fat. While they had slept together before Asami hadn't really gotten the chance to admire Korra's toned body, too busy with other motives.

Stop thinking about that time. Asami told herself as she was nearly between Korra's legs. Teasing her just a bit before going all out with her fingers and mouth. Korra had started out running her hands through her dark hair but soon her hands were tightening around the sheets in a white knuckled grip.

Korra called out Asami's name as that wonderful feeling washed over her as her hips jerked involuntarily, the older woman tried her best to hold her hips down, wanting to bring Korra down from climaxing as she alternated between gently licking to sucking.

Korra rubbed at her face before running her hands through her hair. Even though she had limited experience, Asami was so great. She could stay in bed with this woman forever and that made her think about their future as a possible couple. Asami was working her way back up, kissing certain spots on her body, even giving a bit of attention to her hardened nipples, made tender as they had tightened up. They kissed only briefly before Asami laid next to her, cuddling into her side.

Maybe this was a good time to talk about their future, Korra mused. But the engineer seemed content to just lay next to her, their legs entwined as Asami's fingertips gently caressed her bare chest.

With all the thoughts running through her mind, somehow just watching her fingers randomly trace patterns on the Avatar, calmed her.

Both lost in their own thoughts of not only each other, but their own individual problems and maybe if they didn't move or speak everything would be fine.

After a few minutes Korra tipped Asami's chin up and kissed her long and passionately, she wasn't sure why though, it just felt right to do. As their lips slowly left one another's, their eyes locked looking for answers. It was green ones that looked away first, becoming sad as Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder, at least she could hold her, words right now would just be too much. Korra was able to reach the blanket and cover them as they drifted off to sleep, dinner all but forgotten.

In the morning, they shared a shower and got ready for their day, making small talk. Not yet ready to talk about their feelings or where their relationship was headed. Asami drove Korra to the docks so she could get back to Air Temple Island. It had been nearly a month since the oppression ended, non benders and benders were getting along just fine, things for the most part returned to normal around the city.

Once back on the island, Korra tried to bend and summon her state, but still nothing and Tenzin was growing concerned. Days later and Korra’s parents had shown up, traveling was much easier now and they were keen to see their daughter. It gave Korra an idea, maybe she should go home, it could help her to heal, the poison still wasn’t all out of her body.

Korra had told Asami, she felt it necessary to say bye, despite not talking much since that wonderful night. Asami felt she had to see Korra off and got to the docks just in time.

“Korra!” the young woman turned at the sound of her name. It was Asami and her heart started rapidly beating, she did care for the woman.

“Asami… you didn’t ha—” Korra was interrupted by Asami’s lips on hers.

Senna and Tonraq glanced at each other, their daughter had found love.

They pulled a part breathlessly. “Oh wow.” Korra was stunned by the kiss as Asami smiled faintly. She didn’t know what came over her, but she couldn’t let Korra leave without kissing her one last time.

“Sorry.” Asami blushed and stepped back, seeing Korra’s parents behind her.

“Don’t be.” Korra said, she really enjoyed that kiss.

“Ah… have a good trip.” The engineer said as things were getting a little uncomfortable.

“I will… and I’ll be back… soon.” Korra tried to be reassuring, but if she didn’t recover, she wasn’t sure what she would do. They stood in silence, both awkwardly looking around.

The Avatar wanted to tell Asami what was going on, but just couldn’t, she didn’t want Asami to worry or be reminded of what happened. She knew it had to be the mercury poisoning, the time she spent captive, even Asami’s betrayal crossed her mind from time to time.

Without anything more to say, Korra gave a little wave as she boarded the ship with her parents, leaving so much unsaid.

Asami watched the ship leave, feeling a little part of herself go with Korra. Wiping her tears and with a roll of her shoulders, she needed to get back to work, the company was doing well despite the adversity it had faced.

“How can you do this Kuvira!?” Suyin chastised her adopted daughter. Kuvira stood in front of her adopted family, Suyin, her husband and their four sons. They were on their knees in the yard of their home, hands bound behind their back. Zaofu, which had been built and ruled by Suyin Beifong and her husband Baatar, had fallen to her army, Suyin didn’t want to surrender, thus General Kuvira took it by force wanting to unite all the territories under the new name of the Earth Empire, instead of Kingdom.

“I gave you a chance to join me.” Kuvira turned on the older woman.

“I took you off the streets and raised you and this is how you repay us!” Suyin replied angrily.

“You didn’t really want me.” Kuvira scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

Suyin just shook her head, struggling against her binding, while she was a powerful earth and metal bender, but benders around the world still hadn’t recovered fully.

Weeks before Kuvira’s army invaded, the Future Industries security forces had started withdrawing. Then one day the forces were just gone all together, the oppression of benders was over, thanks to the Avatar. Kuvira was able to be left unchecked, gaining support by stabilizing the city of Ba Sing Se. As the attack was just beginning Suyin sent word to her sister in Republic City after hearing Kuvira would march on the city once the Earth Kingdom was united.

“Don’t do this Kuvira.” It was Baatar Jr., the eldest, pleading.

The General’s green eyes turned on her former fiancé. “You could have stayed with me and we could have ruled together.”

“I could never stay with you; I don’t share your ideals.” Baatar Jr. explained, having told her this before.

“It was you, who didn’t want to be a part of this family.” Baatar Sr. pointed out.

“What!?” Kuvira came to stand in front of him. “I tried to fit in—” Then she let out a frustrated growl. Family was supposed to be very important to Suyin. Enraged Kuvira called on her metal bending abilities as she made a sweeping motion, tossing a metal accent that adorned her uniform. It hit Baatar’s chest, right next to his heart, letting out a yell of pain as he leaned forward some.

“No!” Suyin and the kids yelled. “Kuvira! Stop this!” She pleaded as tears filled her eyes.

“You should have just surrendered.” Then looked to Baatar, with a slight smile. “He’ll bleed out soon enough.”

That made Suyin angry as she tried to bend the earth, the General felt the earth shake, how pathetic, her former mother was trying to bend. Kuvira had been able to practice after the oppression was over, while not as powerful as she could be, but with Suyin bound there was no way she would be able to bend.

With a smug smirk, Kuvira raised a chunk of earth and sent it flying towards the older woman’s head. Suyin shut her eyes immediately, she was going to die and heard her kids yelling for her. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind on her face, opening her eyes the chunk of earth had stopped just before hitting her. Kuvira made a fist with her hand, crushing the earth into dust, startling the woman.

“Don’t think I won’t kill you!” Kuvira threaten before turning on them all, calling to her soldiers that they were leaving. She knew the house servants would help the Beifongs, but the family would be powerless to stop her.

Suyin was left stunned at the turn of events, before several of their house servants rushed over to them. While none were water benders, they did have medical training and helped Baatar and untied the family.

Going to her husband, helping to support him saying she loved him and to hang on. It was only a matter of time before Kuvira reach Republic city and she hoped her sister, Lin got her message.

A tanned hand was resting on her bare chest, the metal bracelet around Kya’s wrist clearly visible. Lin smiled, she was in her bed with the love of her life, Kya. Lin stroked her lover’s back feeling very content. While the Avatar had left for the south days ago, Lin hoped the young woman would recover, she and Kya had learned Korra lost her abilities and even though Lin had tried to bend more of the metal out, she couldn’t.

“Morning.” A soft voice said, and the Chief replied with the same, before they briefly kissed.

“Love you.” Lin said and was rewarded with another kiss.

“You’re never gonna get tired of saying that, huh?” Kya commented with a smile and snuggled into Lin.

Moments later and there was a knock at the door. Lin groaned and got out of bed, finding her robe and heading to the door. Lin received a letter; it was from her sister. Heading into the kitchen, Kya was up and making tea.

“What’s that?”

“A letter from my sister, Su.” Lin said still puzzled.

“Well… open it. I mean you haven’t spoken in years, maybe she’s trying to break the ice.” Kya suggested.

Opening the letter, it was dated a few weeks ago. As she read Lin’s eyes widened. Zaofu was under attack? By the girl her sister had adopted. She wondered if the city fell yet and hoped her sister and her family were okay. She immediately thought of her niece, Opal was leaving soon for her home, Lin had to stop her. There was a chance Kuvira was coming this way, Lin needed to do something.

Kya gently touched the Chief’s arm, making her jump slightly. “What’s going on?”

“My sister is in trouble… and the Earth Kingdom’s army maybe coming this way.”

Kya was shocked and worried at the news. “We need to get in touch with the Avatar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends this story, a fairly depressing one at that, But I set out to try something different and even I didn't think I would finish it.
> 
> Whether you liked it, hated it, or it was just 'meh', if you have made it to the end, thanks for reading, perhaps there will be a sequel.


End file.
